


Love is Eternal

by CrazyWriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyWriter/pseuds/CrazyWriter
Summary: Lily Claire is a powerful witch and a werewolf. She has been having dreams of a man for 13 years so what happens when she meets the man of her dreams, who just happens to be Klaus, will they fall in love? Or will they be driven apart? What happens when she meets Elijah? Will she fall for his charms instead? Join Lily on her journey. Starts in 02x01. I imagine Zoey Deutch as Lily. This story is also on Fanfiction.net but does not contain smut that happens within the story.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Return

I wake up, I had that same dream again, the same dream I've been dreaming for 10 years. I go to my walk in wardrobe and I get a cream coloured lace ruffle tiered tank top, blue skinny jeans and a pair of dark leather classic platform pumps. I come out of my walk in wardrobe and I go into the bathroom, I get undressed, I turn on the shower and I get in, the warm water touches my skin it's lovely, after a few minutes I get out of the shower and I wrap myself up in a towel, I come out of the bathroom and I get my hair dryer out of one the boxes, I'm moving today I wanted a quiet life or as quiet as it ever be, I'm moving to Mystic Falls its meant to be a quiet town but I very much doubt that, I heard that it's full with vampires, werewolves and witches so of course I'll fit in there perfectly because I'm a very powerful witch, so powerful that it has taken 5 years to control my powers, I used to live in Mystic Falls for about a year it was before all the vampires and stuff came to town, I'm so glad I get to see my friends again, my friend Bonnie was the one who told me what happened to the town, she is also a witch, she's a Bennett witch. I dry my hair and brush it, I leave it to its natural straightness, I get some underwear out of a box and I get dressed, I get my white leather jacket from my walk in wardrobe and I start packing the rest of my stuff. About an hour later I finish packing, there is a knock at my door it's probably the removal men, I head downstairs and I open the door, nobody is there but there is a envelope on the doorstep, I pick it up and I open it, it says:

_'Meet me in the park in 5 minutes' - C_

Its from my ex-boyfriend Connor, he hasn't left me alone since we broke up, I'm not going I'm just hoping he doesn't follow me to Mystic Falls, I closed the door and I head back upstairs, I get my bag and I pack my phone, keys, purse and my drawing pencils.

About ten minutes later there was another knock on the door lets hope it's the removal men this time, I head downstairs and I open the door, this time it's the removal men,

"Miss Claire?" asked the tall removal man "That's me, the boxes are up stairs." I reply then I move out of the way and the removal men go upstairs and they start coming down with boxes and they start loading them in to the removal van, I start helping them load the boxes into the van. About an hour later we finish loading all the boxes into the van, I give them my new address and they start driving to Mystic Falls, I take the house key off my keys and I put it underneath the doormat, I unlock the car door and I get inside, I turn the engine on and I start driving to Mystic Falls my new home. After a couple hours I arrive at my new house its big which is good I've got a lot of stuff, I turn off the engine and I get out of the car, I lock the car and I walk up to the front door, I lift up the doormat and I find the key, as I open the door the removal van pulls up to the house, I put my bag on the sofa and I head back outside, the tall removal man gets out of the van and opens the back, we start unloading the boxes out of the van and into the house, after an hour all the boxes are in the house, I give them the money,

"Thanks." I say so I've got an hour until I have to go to a thing at the Lockwood's apparently last night John Gilbert (Elena's uncle) used a vampire device to flush out all the vampires and they put them in the basement of the old Gilbert chemist or something and they set fire to it so all the vampires inside died, however, the Mayor collapsed and they put him the basement so he is dead, I know why the Mayor went down, there is a cursed on the Lockwood family, it's a werewolf curse so all the people in that bloodline have the werewolf gene but they have to activate it to be a werewolf and I know this because I'm also a werewolf but because of my witch side I can turn at will, I also heard the Mayor's son Tyler got affected but he was driving him, Matt and Caroline back home and he crashed so now Caroline is in hospital but she is fine now because one of the vampires healed her, I'm going to visit her in about half an hour, she doesn't know I'm coming so its going to be a surprise. I start unpacking the kitchen stuff, about half an our later I finish unpacking the kitchen stuff and putting the stuff where they need to go, I go and I get my bag, I open the door and I close it behind me, I head to my car and I unlock it, I get in and I turn the engine on, I start heading to the hospital.

On the way there I got some flowers for Caroline, 10 minutes later I arrive at the hospital, after I lock my car I head to Caroline's room, when I finally find Caroline's room I knock on the door, she looks at me, "Lily?" She asks

"Hey Caroline." I go over to her and I hug her, a couple of seconds later she hugs me back,

"Why are you here?"

"I'm coming back to live in Mystic Falls and I heard you were here."

"Really? You're coming back to live here?"

"Yeah really, so these are for you." I give her the flowers,

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry but I have to go now, I've got to go to the Lockwood's and pay my respects."

"Ok it was good to see you Lily."

"It was good to see you too bye."

"Bye." She says, I go back to my car and I head for the Lockwood's.

About 20 minutes later I arrive at the Lockwood's, I park my car around the corner and I walk up to the house, Tyler is standing outside, he sees me,

"Hey Tyler." I say

"Lily?"

"Hey." We hug each other,

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm moving back to Mystic Falls and I heard about your Dad, I'm sorry Tyler."

"Thanks, come on in."

"Thanks." I go inside and I see Carol Lockwood (Tyler's Mum), I head over to her, "Hello Mrs Lockwood." I say

"Lily?"

"I'm so sorry." I hug her and she hugs me back,

"Mason?" She asks

"Mason?" I ask then I turn around and I see Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle and Mrs Lockwood's brother in law,

"Lily?" He asks

"Mason, hey." I reply then he pulls me in for a hug and I hug him back,

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I'm coming to live in Mystic Falls again and I am paying my respects to your brother." I reply

"Ok, it has been a while." He says "

Yeah about 6 months." I say

"I'm confused how do you know each other?" Carol asks

"Oh, me and Mason met while we were traveling." I reply

"Really?" She asks

"Yeah. I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up." I reply then I leave, I see Sheriff Forbes and someone is with her I've never seen him before, he must be one the Salvatore vampires I wonder which one he is, I'll go and see, I walk up to Sheriff Forbes and the mystery man,

"Lily?" She asks

"Hey Sheriff." I reply then we hug,

"Lily this is Damon Salvatore." Liz says

"Hello Damon." I say then we shake hands,

"Hello Lily. Are you new to town?" He asks

"No actually, I used to live here." I reply

"Really when?" He asks

"During my freshman year." I reply

"So you were here when Elena and Jeremy's parents died." He says

"Yes I was, it was one of the reasons why I left actually." I say

"Well I hope you have a great visit." He says

"Oh no, I'm not visiting I'm coming back to live here." I say

"Oh really?" He asks

"Yeah I thought it was time and I've really missed all my friends." I reply

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." He says

"Yeah I guess." I say

"Well Liz it was nice talking to you and Lily it was great meeting you." He says

"It was great meeting you too." I say then he leaves,

"So your coming back?" She asks

"Yeah. Is Damon part of the council?"

"Yeah he is, he's really good, he does a lot for this town."

"That's good, it was nice nice seeing you again Sheriff."

"You too." She says, I leave and then I see Damon and Bonnie, she is using her magic on him, he must off done something, she leaves and I go over to him,

"What did you do?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"What did you do to make her use her magic on you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't act dumb with me cause I know she is a witch and you are a vampire."

"How could you know that?"

"Well one she told me and two she isn't the only witch in town."

"That's just great all we need is another witch."

"Well you might need another one especially since Katherine is back."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things. See you around and try not to piss Bonnie off because if you do you'll have me to deal with." I reply then I leave him, I go into another room and I see Bonnie, she looks scared,

"Bonnie are you alright?" I ask

"Lily oh my god."

"Bonnie what happened?"

"Katherine she attacked me but I used my magic to open the doors and Stefan came, she went with him."

"Why didn't you use your magic on her?"

"It didn't work on her."

"That's it that bitch is dead." I'm about to go but Bonnie stops me,

"Lily don't just help me find Elena."

"Okay." We go and look for Elena. After a few minutes we find her, she's with Damon, "Elena." Bonnie says

"Bonnie, what happened?" Elena asks

"She was attacked by Katherine." I reply

"Lily?" Elena asks

"Hi." I reply

"Where's Katherine now?" Damon asks

"She's with Stefan." I reply then Damon focuses, I think he's using his vamp hearing to find Stefan and Katherine,

"Found him. Let's go." He says then Damon and Elena leave, leaving me and Bonnie alone,

"Are you sure your okay?" I ask

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go home."

"Okay I'll take you."

"No Lily it's fine I can go by myself."

"Oh okay then, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah I'm coming back to school."

"Okay then see you tomorrow." She says

"Yeah bye." She leaves, I'm about to go but Damon comes up to me,

"Did you find her?" I ask

"No, so you are a witch right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Could you find out where she is?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you and you can find her yourself. I'm not going to be used okay? I've already gone through that not going through that again." I reply then I leave Damon to himself and I go back to my car, I unlock it and get in, I close the door and turn the engine on and off I go back to my house. After about half an hour I arrive back at my house, I turn off the engine and head up to the door, I unlock the door and I lock the door behind me, I go upstairs to the top floor (I have three floors) and I start unpacking my bedroom stuff. After about an hour I finish unpacking my bedroom stuff, it's about 5 and I'm so tired so I get out my red checkered pyjama pant and my grey camisole, I get out some clean underwear and I get changed. When I'm finished I go into the bathroom and I put my clothes in the wash basket, I brush my teeth and then I go out of the bathroom, I get into my bed and I fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Brave New World

I wake up and I look at the time, it's half 5 in the morning great! I get up and I go to the kitchen, when I get there I make myself some coffee, it's lovely, after I finish my coffee I go to the second floor and I hit my foot on a box,

"Ow ow ow." I say then after it stops hurting I start unpacking my drawing stuff, about an hour later I finish unpacking and I head upstairs to my room, I go into my walk in wardrobe and. I get my black leather jacket, white floral lace tank top with shoulder straps, dark blue straight leg jeans and under the knee black leather boots, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and I go into the bathroom, I put my shower on and I get undressed, I get in. A few minutes later I get out of the shower and I turn it off, I brush my teeth and I go out of the bathroom, I get out my hair dryer and I dry my hair, when my hair is dry I get underwear and I get dressed, I get out my hair curlers and I curl my hair, when I finish I get my handbag, keys and phone then head downstairs, I go into the kitchen and I put some toast on, when the toast is finished I eat it, after I finish eating my toast my phone rings, I answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"Hello Lily." She says its Katherine,_

"Katherine what do you want?"

_"You don't sound to happy to hear from me, what have I done now?"_

"You attacked Bonnie, the deal was you get the moonstone then you and Mason get the hell out of town not attacking everyone in it, they weren't supposed to know you are here." 

" _I_ _know but if they don't know that I'm here then it's no fun and I don't think your gonna be to happy with me later on."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I've got to go bye."_

"Katherine wait." I say but she hangs up dammit, I know its wrong to have a deal with Katherine but it means she'll leave everyone alone. I put my phone and keys in my bag and I head out, I open my door and I lock it behind me, I head to my car, I get in and I start the engine, I go off to school, Mystic Falls High.

When I arrive I park near the entrance, I get out and I get books out from the back seat, I go in. I'm walking down one of the long corridors, a minute later I find my locker, it's right next to my old one, I unlock my locker and I put my books inside it, I close my locker and I look for Elena and Bonnie. After a couple of minutes I find them, they are outside of Elena's locker,

"Hey guys." I say

"Hey." Both of them say at the same time,

"Katherine looked just like you, it was freakish." Bonnie says

"She is my ancestor. Hey, I moved the student booth into the cafeteria." Elena says, she's talking about the carnival me, Bonnie and Elena are organising it since Caroline is in hospital,

"Your vampire ancestor and she didn't just resemble you like a family member would. She was you." Bonnie says

"I don't know, I can't explain it. It's creepy, that's all I got." Elena says

"How do you know she's not still out there pretending to be you?" Bonnie asks

"I don't but I could sit here and be tortured by the not-knowing or I could get these prizes to the ring toss." Elena replies

"Have you talk to Damon since he killed Jeremy or tried to kill Jeremy?" Bonnie asks

"No Bonnie, I haven't and I won't and I don't want to talk about Damon or anything else that's vampire related okay?" Elena asks then she gives me and Bonnie a bag of plush each,

"I'm human. And I have to do human stuff. Otherwise, I'm going to go crazy." Elena says

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll focus. We have to make Caroline proud or she will kill us. I don't know how she does all of this." Bonnie says

"Well because she's not human, obviously." Elena says

"Obviously." Bonnie says then we laugh, Elena and Bonnie go off and I start to do my jobs for the day.

After a very long day I finally finish and I head to find Mason. After about five minutes I find him he has just beat Tyler at a arm wrestling game,

"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asks

"Stefan wants to go." Damon replies

"Yeah, sure, I'll ... give it a shot." Stefan says and he goes over to Mason,

"Get him Stef!" Damon cheers, Stefan and Mason say something to each other then they start wrestling, Mason wins then Stefan rejoins Damon,

"I'll have a go." I say Damon seems interested,

"Okay, I'll go easy on you." Mason says

"Ha ha very funny, give me all you got but it won't be enough." I say

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mason says then we get ready, after a couple of seconds we start, I've got to admit he has gotten stronger but he is still not strong enough, I win,

"Better luck next time champ." I say

"Good game." Mason says as he holds up his hand, I take it and I shake it,

"Good game." I say then I go over to Damon,

"Satisfied yet?" I ask

"No, what are you?" Damon asks

"Hi let me introduce myself, my name is Lily Claire I'm a witch which means I can cheat at arm wrestling games." I reply

"You couldn't of used magic, you didn't speak in your weird witchy language." Damon says

"I don't need to use words, I don't practice the same magic as Bonnie, she uses spirit magic and I use a more extreme magic so I wouldn't piss me off and stop snooping around the Lockwood's they are human, they are normal people unlike you Damon, they don't kill people because they feel like it." I say

"What does that mean?" Damon asks

"That means that Bonnie told me all about you, you are a murderer who is in love with his brother's girlfriend, how does it feel Damon to see Stefan and Elena together? And now Elena hates you because you killed her brother, maybe if you didn't let Katherine get to you this wouldn't of happened." I reply

"How did you know that it was Katherine who made me to lash out?" Damon asks

"Thats what you don't understand it wasn't Katherine's fault it was yours, you had a choice and you choose to lash out." I reply then I start to walk away but he grabs my arm,

"Thank you." Damon says

"Your welcome." I say then I go off and I have some fun.

About 20 minutes later Elena and Stefan come towards me,

"Hey guys." I say

"Have you seen Caroline?" Elena asks

"No, what's going on?" I ask

"Caroline is a vampire." Elena replies

"What how could this of happened?" I ask

"Katherine." Elena replies then me and Elena look at Stefan,

"What is it? Do you hear her? What's going on Stefan, what is it?" Elena asks

"Blood, I can smell blood." He replies, me and Elena follow Stefan who is following the smell of blood, after a couple minutes we find her she is with Damon and Damon is about to stake her from behind but Stefan stops him,

"Stefan!" Damon yells, me and Elena stand next to Caroline,

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline yells, she thinks Elena is Katherine,

"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena says

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline asks

"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan replies

"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon says

"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan says

"Oh yeah it is." Damon says, Damon picks up the stake and vamp speeds over to Caroline but Elena puts herself in front of Caroline,

"Damon, she's my friend." Elena says, Damon hesitates, he stares at Elena who is refusing to move, after a couple seconds he drops his arm,

"Whatever happens, it's on you." Damon says, Bonnie arrives and Damon leaves,

"Caroline?" Bonnie asks

"It's okay, come on." Stefan says, Bonnie sees the blood on Caroline's face,

"No, you're not; you can't be." Bonnie says, Bonnie touches her and is horrified by the truth,

"Bonnie?" Caroline asks then Bonnie sees the body,

"Oh god!" Bonnie shouts

"Bonnie ..." Caroline says, Stefan takes Caroline away,

"I can't believe this is happening." Bonnie says and I comfort her, Damon comes back with a shovel in his hands,

"Come on, don't pout about it, I've got a body to bury." He looks at Elena,

"I thought you were calling the shots, no? It sucks to be you, buddy." Damon says, Bonnie grabs my arm, Bonnie starts to use her magic on Damon, she gives him a headache, he grabs his head and falls on the floor, she makes the faucet on the hose open and then she makes the water come out of the hose and on to Damon,

"I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt." Bonnie says

"I didn't do this." Damon says

"Bonnie, it wasn't his fault." Elena says

"Everything that happens is his fault Elena." Bonnie says

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Elena asks, I can feel Bonnie using my power,

"Bonnie let go off me please." Bonnie creates a fire and the fire goes towards Damon,

"Bonnie stop it!" Elena shouts, Damon is burning,

"Bonnie, Bonnie, stop it! You're going to kill him!" Elena shouts, Damon is still burning,

"Bonnie!" Elena shouts, Elena jumps over the fire line and grabs Bonnie's arm, the fire stops because Bonnie's concentration is broken, she lets go off my arm, I fall to the ground,

"Why did you stop me?!" Bonnie asks

"Because this isn't us. Bonnie, this can't be us." Elena replies, Elena looks at Damon then she hugs Bonnie, Elena and Damon leave, Bonnie comes to me,

"Lily I'm sorry." Bonnie says

"I don't want to hear it." I say as I get up then I start to walk off but Bonnie stops me,

"Lily please." She says

"No, no you know what happen to me and you used my power like everyone else does." I say

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Please I promise I won't ever do it again." She says

"Fine I believe you, but please don't do it again without my permission okay?" I ask

"Okay." She replies then we leave. Bonnie goes home and so do I it has been a long day.

I arrive home, I get out of the car and I go inside, I go straight to my bedroom and I get changed into my plain red pyjama pants and a long sleeved v-neck cotton shirt, I get into bed and I turn my light off, after a couple minutes I fall asleep but I don't get a good night sleep because I have the dream again like I've been having since I was nine years old and I'll probably continue having until I met the mysterious man who haunts my dreams.


	3. Bad Moon Rising

I wake up, it's a full moon tonight I'm going to help Mason chain himself up but before that happens we got to scope out the old Lockwood cellar to see if he can stay there tonight, it has been a few days since Katherine turned Caroline into a vampire, I get up and I go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my dark blue lace floral trim v-neck tank top, brown leather jacket, white straight leg skinny jeans and my brown leather small wedge lower than the knee high boots, I do my usual morning routine. When I finish I go downstairs to the kitchen, I pop some bread in the toaster and I make myself some coffee, a minute later the toast pops up, I look at my watch to see what the time is, my watch is a Nude (that's the colour) Kate Spade New York 1YRU0606 metro grand chronograph glitz watch, it's half 8 crap! I've got to meet Mason in five minutes, I grab the toast and I put the coffee in a flask, I go out and I lock the door behind me, I go to my car and I unlock it, I get in and I turn on the engine, I drive off to go see Mason.

Five minutes later I arrive at the old Lockwood cellar and I quickly run over to Mason,

"You're late." He says

"Only by a few seconds."

"Still. How come your late anyway?"

"I woke up late." He laughs,

"Come on." He says then we walk down the stairs, we enter the cellar and I go straight to the chains which are already there, I pull on the chains and they come off the wall,

"I hope you have stronger chains than these." I say then I drop them onto the floor,

"Don't worry I do, so what do you think?" I carry on looking around,

"It'll do for now, personally I'd prefer transforming in the woods."

"Well you can control your transformation I can't, I don't want to risk killing people."

"Fair point." I look at my watch, it's 9 o'clock,

"I've got to go but I'll be back before the moon is full. Hopefully." I say

"Where are you going?"

"To meet Katherine." I leave before he could ask me anything else, I get back in my car and I go to meet Katherine.

10 minutes later I arrive at a diner just outside of Mystic Falls, I suggested it would be smarter to do this since Elena is at Duke today, I park my car and I go into the diner, I look around to see if Katherine is here yet, she isn't so I sit down at a table and I order a milkshake, after a couple of minutes a waitress comes over with my milkshake, as soon as I start drinking it Katherine arrives and sits opposite me,

"Hello Lily." She says

"Hello Katherine, its been a while." I say

"Not that long. So how are you doing?"

"You have the nerve to ask me that."

"Of course I have, now my question how are you?"

"I'm pissed Katherine you turned Caroline into a vampire. Anyway how are you?"

"I'll be better when I get my moonstone back." 

"You will get that moonstone when Mason finds it. If you are going to complain at someone complain at him." We sit in silence for a while before I break it,

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't give that Katherine you know what."

"I turned Caroline because it is necessary."

"No I am not having Caroline killed for your gain."

"But she will be saving everyone by dying." 

"No it is bad enough that she is a vampire."

"Ouch that hurt."

"Oh shut up no it didn't."

"If Klaus doesn't use Caroline, he'll probably will, he will use someone else." 

"No I won't let him touch Caroline or anyone else."

"That is not your decision to make."

"I know but I can't let people die just for stupid reasons."

"This isn't a stupid reason, my freedom is on the line."

"Do you really think that Klaus will give you your freedom if you give all of this stuff to him?"

"Probably not but it's worth a try." I drink my milkshake and I look at my watch,

"I have to leave in a couple of minutes."

"Why?"

"I'm going to have drinks with Jenna." 

"Why might I ask?"

"Because she is my friend and I've known her for a while."

"Ok." I get up and I leave money on the table,

"See you soon Katherine." I say

"Goodbye Lily." I leave then I get in my car and I head back into Mystic Falls, I go into a shop and I get different kinds of drinks then I head to the Gilbert house.

I get there and I go up to the door then I knock on the door, the door opens and it's Jenna,

"Thank god your here I need a drink and we have no booze in the house." She says as she takes the bag from me and I laugh,

"How could you not have booze in your house? I have an entire room full of booze in my basement." I say

"Well I'm not a successful singer and artist, so I can't afford a entire room full of booze. You have got to bring me to your basement sometime." She brings over a bottle of wine and two glasses, she pours me a drink,

"So how have you been?" We sit down,

"Could be a lot better. Me and Ric I don't know, there is something there but I don't want him to promise me that we'll be together if he can't keep it." I take a sip of my drink,

"I understand that but you can't wait for him to make the first move if you want to be with him you should make the first move."

"That is...actually good advice. Thanks."

"It's what I'm good for." I drink my glass and I pour myself another,

"Slow down I don't want you passed out on the floor." 

"Oh please my tolerance is higher than yours." 

"Only because your younger." 

"No because my tolerance is just higher than yours." 

"How come you came back then?"

"That is a long list of reasons but number one is I'm waiting for someone." 

"Who?" 

"A man." 

"Who is this mystery man?"

"I only know what other people have told me but I know he is coming here." 

"How?" 

"I've just got a feeling and when I have feelings like this I pay attention." I drink my next glass,

"I need something stronger than this." I say I get up and I get a bottle of bourbon out of the bag, I pour myself a glass,

"Now you are talking." I say and Jenna laughs,

"You need to make sure I don't drink too much since I've got to be semi sober when Elena gets back." She says

"I can't promise that, I'm the one who is probably going to be pouring your drinks." Jenna laughs.

As the night goes on me and Jenna just talk about random stuff,

"Alright I need to go now." I say

"Why?" She asks

"Because I need to meet someone."

"Ok I'll walk you out." 

"No it's alright you need to go and freshen up."

"Ok." I go out and I get into my car, I shouldn't be driving if I was a normal human but since I'm not I still can, I go to the woods and I get out of my car, I think I'm late then I hear a wolf howl, oh no, I start to turn and God it hurts, _'come on stop being a wuss and just do it'_ I think to myself, a couple minutes later I scream then I turn into a wolf, I go off to where I heard Mason, I arrive at the old Lockwood estate and I see Caroline and Stefan,

"Wait! What is it?!" Caroline shouts

"It's a werewolf! He will try to kill us and he can!" Stefan shouts, Tyler comes out of the cellar,

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Tyler asks

"What are you doing?" Stefan asks, Mason comes and jumps on Caroline, he is trying to bite her so I run and I jump on him,

"No!" Tyler shouts, Mason looks at Tyler then he leaves, I go over to the bushes and change back into a human, I click my fingers and clothes appear, I get dressed then I go out,

"You're safe now you shouldn't have to worry about Mason now. But be careful." I say and I'm about to leave but Stefan vamp speeds in front of me,

"You're coming with me and explaining what the hell is going on." He says then he knocks me out.

I wake up and I'm in the Salvatore house, Damon and Stefan are there,

"Oh joy. It did not last long before people found out my secret." I say so I sit up and I stand up,

"So what are you going to do?" I ask

"Torture, you know the usual stuff." Damon replies

"Of course, I could just tell you what I know." I say

"That is just no fun." Damon says

"Tell us what you know." Stefan says

"I know Katherine she is a very close friend of mine, she is here because she wants something, I'm not going to tell what it is." I say

"Why not?" Damon asks

"Because you don't need to know yet." I reply Damon rushes at me so I use my magic to throw him to the other side of the room,

"What were you trying to achieve from that Damon?" I ask

"To see if you are really a witch." He replies

"Yes I am a witch, when Bonnie set you on fire the night when we found out that Caroline is a vampire, she used my power to boost hers. She must really hate you Damon since the only reason she used my power was to make it hurt more." I say

"How can you be both a werewolf and a witch?" Stefan asks

"It's very possible, it's impossible to be a vampire and a witch, my mum was a witch and my dad is a werewolf." I reply

"What do you mean that your mother "was" a witch?" Damon asks

"She's dead." I reply

"How did she die?" Stefan asks

"She was murdered by my older brother along with my twin and four siblings." I reply

"I'm sorry for your loss." Stefan says

"Oh Stefan don't feel sorry for her, not that long ago her buddy almost used you for a chew toy." Damon says and I laugh,

"What's so funny?" Damon asks

"That dog joke. We are not animals." I reply

"No you are a monster. How do you trigger the curse?" Damon asks

"I am not a monster, the only people who are monsters in this room are you and Stefan. I know both of your history." I reply

"How?" Stefan asks

"Because I am a giant nerd. I wouldn't of let Elena get involved with the pair of you if I didn't think she was safe." I reply

"How would of you stopped Elena getting involved with us?" Damon asks

"I would of killed you even against Katherine's wishes." I reply

"What do you mean by "against Katherine's wishes"?" Stefan asks

"She asked me and Mason not to hurt the pair of you, apparently she didn't think that Stefan would be near Mason when he turned." I reply

"How did you just stop being a wolf?" Stefan asks

"I can turn at will." I reply

"That is impossible there is a curse on werewolves that makes them slaves to the full moon." Damon says

"Do you mean the sun and the moon curse?" I ask

"Yes." Damon replies

"Well it's a fake, werewolves have always been unable to control their werewolf forms, vampires aren't even as old as werewolves." I say

"Why do you think it's fake?" Stefan asks

"I know it's fake." I reply

"How?" Damon asks

"It doesn't matter how I know I just do." I reply

"That doesn't help." Damon says

"So what are you going to do with me? Are you going to keep me prisoner?" I ask

"Maybe." Damon replies

"Well hurry up and decide because I need to know if I need to go home and pack."

"Fine we'll keep you here. Stefan will go with you to go and pack a bag." Damon says then I nod, me and Stefan go out,

"I'm assuming I can get my car from the woods soon. Actually why don't we get my car when we go to my house, my house is right by the woods." I say

"Ok." Stefan says, Stefan holds out his hand,

"Right you can't be bothered to take your car so we are going to vamp speed to my house." 

"Vamp speed?"

"That's what I call it." I take his hand and we vamp speed to my house, we go up to the door and I open it, I go in and I turn around, I look at him,

"What are you doing?" He asks

"Deciding whether I should invite you in." I reply

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"You say that now what about in a few months time, maybe you could have fallen off the wagon by then."

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that. But if you do I'll just undo your invitation. Come in." Stefan walks in,

"Stay here I really don't want the smell of vampire all over my house."

"What do vampires smell like?" He asks

"To me everybody has a different scent, with vampires they still have that but there is a hint of death too."

"How do you trigger it?"

"What the werewolf curse?"

"Yeah."

"You have to kill someone, it could be on accident or on purpose, you have to kill an innocent person."

"Who did you kill?" He asks

"I killed 15 people to trigger my curse but it wasn't my choice." I go upstairs and I pack a bag, I come back downstairs,

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, my past is something that I don't like to share with anyone." 

"Does Katherine know?"

"Some of it not all of it, I don't trust her that much." 

"Why are you working with Katherine?"

"Because she is my friend and I would die for her, it might not seem like it but Katherine has been through a lot, she had a life before she met the pair of you." 

"Is Katherine running?"

"What makes you think that?"

"No reason." 

"Could we go and get my car?" I ask and he nods, we go out the door and I lock it behind us, he holds out his hand again so I take it and he vamp speeds us to my car, I get in my car and so does Stefan, we drive my car back to my house, I park it and we get out, I lock up the car and Stefan vamp speeds us back to the Salvatore house, we go in and I get myself a glass of bourbon,

"Of course help yourself." Damon says

"I always do." I say and I drink the bourbon,

"Just out of curiosity how high is your tolerance?" Stefan asks

"About the same as yours. I'm gonna go to bed now." I reply

"Ok just pick a room." Damon says

"One question why are you being so nice to me? I mean I've been a prisoner before and this is a lot nicer than that. Do you think if you be nice to me I'll spill all of Katherine's secrets?" I ask

"No we spoke to Elena, Caroline and Bonnie they said that we are not allow to hurt you." Stefan replies

"Why would they do that? I never told them that I was a werewolf, I never told them that I know Katherine and I didn't tell them that I knew the Lockwood's are werewolves." I say

"They did that because they still care about you." Stefan says and I smile then I go upstairs, I go into a room and I have a shower, when I get out I get changed into a long sleeve red cotton shirt and white plain pyjama pants, I get into the bed, I'm about to turn the lamp off but Damon walks in,

"What is it Damon? I have had enough of questions for one night." I say

"Earlier you mentioned that you were a prisoner before."

"Yeah so?"

"Tell me about it."

"Why? Is this a kind of thing were I tell you something then you tell me something?"

"Maybe."

"Well I already know everything about you so what would I benefit from that?"

"Are you sure you know everything about me?"

"If you are talking about the time you were captured and tortured for five years? Yes I know and I even know things about yourself that you don't know."

"How would you know that?"

"I never go into a town full of vampires without finding out stuff about them. It's only fair that I know everything about you but if I tell you can not tell anyone, do you understand?"

"Yes." I take a deep breath,

"This is a overview of my life, when I was 6 my older brother from my mum's side killed my twin, four siblings and my mum then my step dad sent me to live in New Orleans with my real dad, when I was 15 I was taken prisoner by a crazy witch where I was used for my power, I was tortured and she made me kill 15 innocent people to trigger my curse, then when I was 16 I left New Orleans because of different reasons. I met Katherine shortly after that, that's what you wanted to know right when and how I met Katherine. Well I just met her by chance, she might of seek me out I don't know and I don't care, so now you know things about me." I say

"Did you tell me everything?" He asks

"No and I'm not going to either, you're lucky I told you that much. Now could you leave please." 

"Ok." He leaves, I turn off the light then I go to sleep.


	4. Memory Lane

I wake up in Damon's bed again oops, I think we have developed a friends with benefits relationship, over the course the last few days I have been trapped at the Salvatore house, I have bonded with both Damon and Stefan but more Damon since Stefan is always with Elena, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie have all visited me, Bonnie at a different time than Caroline since she still isn't okay with the fact that Caroline is a vampire which I understand, my alarm on my phone goes off, I look at my phone and I turn off the alarm,

"Damon wake up." I say and he groans, he turns over and faces me,

"Why can't we just stay in bed all day?"

"Trust me I would love too but you are the one who told Alaric to have this baroque, so you have to attend and anyway this might be the only opportunity to meet Mason and or kill him." 

"True when do we have to pick up the pie so I can get into Jenna's good graces? And how are you okay with me killing Mason?"

"Pie isn't going to get you into her good graces, you should give her lots and lots of alcohol and you can pick it up at anytime. And I'm not okay with it but killing him will piss off Katherine. We should get up and get ready but i'm just so comfortable."

"Me too. Ok I'll give you a deal if we get out of bed then we could go for drinks after."

"Not here?"

"Not here."

"Oh thank god I have been in this house too long." 

"Ouch." He says while smiling,

"Oh shut up you know I've liked it here." I sit up,

"I know and I have enjoyed your stay." 

"Well I'm free anytime if you want to hook up again." I say as I smile, he laughs,

"I would love that." He says then he kisses me and I kiss him back, I pull away,

"Come on otherwise we'll never get up." I say and he groans, I get up and I have a shower, when I finish I get out and turn off the shower then I wrap a towel around myself, I brush my teeth and I get out my suitcase from my suitcase I get my black leather jacket, red scoop neck and sequin tank top, dark blue straight leg jeans and my black leather boots, I get out my underwear and I get dressed then I do my hair, I pack all my stuff away and I make the bed since I don't want to be a bad house guest, I pick up my suitcase and I take it down stairs along with my handbag which has my phone, keys and purse inside of it, I put my suitcase by the door then I go in the kitchen and there are pancakes waiting for me, I smile as I see there is a vampire face on the pancakes, I sit down and I eat the pancakes then Damon comes in,

"I hope you enjoyed the pancakes." He says

"I did, thank you." I say

"Your welcome." I put the plate in the sink and wash up,

"You didn't have to do that." He says

"No I wanted to." I say

"Come on." He says then we exit the house while I grab my handbag on the way out and we get in his car, he starts to drive to the Grill so we can go and pick up the pie for the baroque.

We arrive at the Grill and we go inside, we see Elena so Damon decides to vamp speed to the chair next to her, she sees him and she is momentarily startled so I walk over there,

"What do you want?" Elena asks

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon replies

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in he back, it's using your own tactics against you." She says then she stands up,

"Where are you going?" He asks

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you." She replies then she sees me,

"Hey Lily." She says

"Hey." I say

"Okay. We'll see you at Jenna's baroque." He says

"How did you know about Jenna's baroque?" She asks

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and…" He replies

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours." Elena says then a woman comes over and gives Damon a box,

"Perfect. Thank you. I'm hoping this peach cobbler will pave the way." Damon says

"What are you up to?" She asks

"I'm gonna put some silver into Mason Lockwood and prove he is a werewolf. See you at the baroque. You coming?" He asks

"I'll meet you there." I reply then he leaves, when he is out of hearing range I laugh,

"What?" Elena asks

"I just find it funny that Damon thinks silver is going to kill a werewolf." I reply

"Why does it not?" She asks

"No it doesn't but that's what happens when you watch too much TV." I reply

"You've got to stop Damon from doing it then, Mason will kill him." She says

"No he won't, he's not strong enough when it's not a full moon. I'm different from every werewolf ever I can turn at will." I say

"How come you can but others can't?" She asks

"Because I cast a spell on myself which allows me to turn at will and the only other person that can do it is my father." I reply

"Wow that's amazing." She says

"I know anyway see you at the baroque." I say

"Yeah bye." Elena says then I leave the Grill and I walk to the Gilbert house. 20 minutes later I arrive at the house and I knock on the door, Alaric opens the door,

"Hello do I know you?" He asks

"That's right we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Lily." I reply then I extend my hand, he takes it and shakes it,

"Sorry of course come in." He says then opens the door wider so I walk in, I go into the kitchen and I see Jenna,

"Hey Jenna." I say

"Hey." She says as we hug and Elena comes in,

"Thanks for letting me invite Caroline. She could use a day of distraction." She says

"Well, she's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon coming?" Jenna asks

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. Come on Jenna, be nice." Elena replies

"I'll be nice when Damon learns to keep his paws off you." Jenna says then Mason comes in with shot glasses,

"Good news! I found the shout glasses!" He says excitedly

"Oh hey Lily." He says

"Hey." I say

"That would be my exit." Elena says then she leaves,

"You're here for 10 minutes and I'm already back under the bleachers at the pep rally." Jenna says

"Like old times, huh? Only I didn't swipe this bottle from my old man." He says then Alaric comes in,

"Oh, the expensive stuff! I like you already." He says

"Just happy to be invited." Mason says

"Thank Ric, it was his idea." Jenna says

"Really?" Mason asks

"Yeah, you know, I thought it would be nice to meet some of Jenna's high school friends. Dig up a little dirt." Alaric replies

"I've got dirt. I've got dirt." Mason says as he pours everyone a shot,

"I have no secrets. Only dirty shame." Jenna says

"To dirty shame." Alaric says then we clink our glasses together and I down my drink, Damon comes in,

"Hey." He says

"Damon." Jenna says

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you a shot glass, buddy." Alaric says

"Here. Use mine." Jenna says then she drinks her drink and leaves while giving her glass to Damon as she leaves, I go and I see Caroline,

"Hey." I say

"Hey." She says then she hugs me, she sniffs my neck and pull her off of me,

"You okay?" I ask

"Yeah I just have…" She replies before I cut her off,

"Cravings?" I ask and she nods,

"It's okay." I say then we head to the front porch, we hear Elena,

"Hey. Just checking in. Did you get my message about Jenna's baroque? Call me when you can." She says then she puts down the phone and me and Caroline sit down with her,

"Is that Stefan?" Caroline asks

"Yeah, he hasn't called me back. I'm trying to decide if I should be worried." Elena replies

"I'm sure he's fine." I say and Caroline eats crisps really loud,

"God! I cannot stop eating. Stefan says it's a great way to sublimate the cravings. It's horrible just fighting the urge for blood every minute of everyday." Caroline says

"I know that Stefan really hates that part of himself." Elena says

"Yeah and he hates that you're a constant temptation." Caroline says

"He said that?" Elena asks

"The desire to rip out your jugular every time he's with you? Trust me, it's there. It's why I had to break up with Matt." Caroline replies and Alaric comes out,

"Hey! Food's ready, come get it." He says

"Finally, I'm starving." Caroline says and we go in, I get a burger and I eat it,

"Hey how about we play Pictionary?" Damon asks

"No I suck at Pictionary." Jenna replies

"Come on Jenna it will be fun." I say

"Fine come on." She says. 10 minutes later we are trying to guess what Damon has drawn, I'm sitting next to Mason,

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouts

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu!" Caroline shouts

"No, no." Damon says

"A dog! Hound-dog!" Jenna shouts

"Dances with Wolves." Me and Mason say

"Mason and Lily win…again." Damon says

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asks then Elena and Damon go in the kitchen and Jenna soon follows them, me, Mason and Caroline sit at the table, Damon puts the pie on the table with a cake knife which is made of silver inside it,

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" He asks

"Sure." Mason replies then he takes a piece with his hands and not with the knife, everyone looks a bit shocked as he puts the piece on his plate,

"I apologise, I'm an animal." He says

"So Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asks

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land." Mason replies

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch; he had girls lining up." Jenna says

"Really? I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon says and I roll my eyes,

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends." Mason says, the night goes on and Damon and Mason are in the kitchen, eventually the night ends and me and Mason are going to the Grill for drinks,

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason says

"I prefer the term "role model"." Jenna says

"Okay. Well, thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?" Mason asks

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric replies, I hug Jenna,

"Thanks for having me." I say

"Your welcome." Jenna says

"You know, I should probably head out too." Damon says and me and Mason leave then we head to the Mystic Grill.

I enter the Grill while Mason parks his car outside, I sit at the bar and I order a bourbon after a few minutes Damon comes and sits next to me,

"Well that was a bust." He says

"Let me guess using silver didn't work. Shocker." I say sarcastically

"Why didn't you tell me it wasn't going to work?" He asks

"You never asked, you assumed that we could get killed by it." I reply

"How do I kill a werewolf?" He asks

"Now why would I tell you that?" I ask

"Because you like me." He replies

"What gave you that impression?" I ask

"The fact you slept with me more than once." He replies

"True but doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you how you kill a werewolf, you forget I am a werewolf. But don't worry you'll figure it out." I say then Caroline walks in and sits down, Elena comes in with Stefan and goes up to Caroline so I decide to use my super hearing to listen in,

"Elena." Caroline says

"Hey." Elena says while Stefan goes and sits at a table,

"Oh my god. I am so sorry about earlier today. I don't know what came over me." Caroline says

"It's okay, Caroline. Everything that you were saying was right. It's just hard for me to hear, you know?" Elena asks

"So…you're not mad at me?" Caroline asks

"You were just being a good friend…in your own way." Elena replies

"My own head case, horrible way. Elena, I really am sorry." Caroline says and Elena smiles then rejoins Stefan,

"I'm starving." Stefan says

"Well, spending the day with your jealous ex will do that to you." Elena says so that was what Katherine was doing today,

"Listen, I know you're upset but we have to take her seriously. Today, was all about the lengths she would go to." He says

"If she was going to hurt me, she would have. I was standing right in front of her." She says

"Elena, you caught her off guard. It doesn't mean that you're safe." He says

"I'm not afraid of her." She says

"Well, you should be." He says

"If Katherine had her way, we'd be breaking up right now." She says

"If today taught me anything, is that Katherine is used to getting her own way." He says

"You're not actually saying that we should do what she says?" She asks

"Listen, she's sadistic, okay? She threatened you, she threatened everyone." He replies

"Yeah, no, I get it. She's dangerous. But everyday that we are together, it's dangerous. Why are you giving her so much power over our relationship?" She asks

"This is the reality of our situation." He replies

"Well, reality sucks." She says and I notice that Caroline is listening to their conversation,

"This is what she wants. She wants us to fight. She wants to get between us." Elena says

"She already has, Elena." Stefan says then they look at each other and Elena leaves, Damon is, of course, listening to their conversation. After a few more drinks Damon leaves while Stefan left a little while ago and so did Caroline, I get up and I walk home, I get in my car and I drive to the Salvatore house, when I arrive I get my suitcase and I put it in the boot of my car then I drive back home, I get out my suitcase and then lock up my car then I unlock the front door, I walk in and I lock the door behind me, I take my suitcase upstairs and I put all my stuff back then I get dressed into my navy long sleeve pyjama top and my navy spotted pyjama bottoms, I put my clothes in the wash and I brush my teeth, I get in bed and I turn off the light then I fall asleep.


	5. Kill or be Killed

I wake up and I get up then I go into the bathroom and I turn on the shower, I get undressed and I get into the shower, I have to go to a thing at the public park because Caroline decided to sign me up but it also gives me an opportunity to talk to Mason so he doesn't try an attempt to kill Damon and Stefan, hopefully he won't since Katherine wants them alive but you never know, I turn off the shower and I get out then I wrap myself in a towel, I brush my teeth then I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my pale blue tank top, white super skinny jeans and my black Mary Jane style leather pumps then I get dressed, I do my hair then I make my bed, I get my phone and keys and I put them in my pockets, I go downstairs and I make myself some toast then I eat it, when I finish I put my plate in the sink then my phone starts ringing, I look at it but I don't recognise the number however I do answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"Hi Lily it's Tyler." He replies_

"Oh hey Tyler, what's up?"

_"Mason told me what you two are."_

"Right so?"

_"I'm worried that I might do something stupid and accidentally kill someone."_

"No Tyler you won't trust me, now you are more aware of what will happen." 

" _How did you trigger it? I mean Mason told how he did and I just wanted to know how you did."_

"Well when I was 15 a woman kidnapped me and forced me to kill 15 people."

_"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I'm so sorry Lily."_

"It's fine Tyler but I have been a werewolf a long time so if you ever do trigger the curse I can help you, I helped Mason so I can help you too." 

_"Yes thank you."_

"Your welcome now be good Tyler and I'll see you soon." 

_"Okay bye Lily."_

"Bye Tyler." I say then I hang up and I add his number to my contact list, I breathing heavily since I don't like talking about my past too much because of all the horrible things that have happened to me, I go out my front door and I lock it behind me then I get into my car, I turn on the engine and I drive to the park.

After 10 minutes I get there and I park my car, Carol Lockwood is giving a speech,

"This is all part of the historical society, continuing efforts to give back to the community. Thanks to the generous donation of the Fell family. We are now standing on the sight of our newest public park. Thank you to everyone who has shown up today to lend a helping hand. Thanks." She says then I look over and I see Mason and Stefan talking so I decide to listen in,

"Stefan right? The other Salvatore." Mason says

"The nice one. The one offering an apology." Stefan says

"Not interested." Mason says "Look, my brother acted impulsively." Stefan says

"You think?" Mason asks

"If you and Damon keep at each other throats, somebody innocent is going to get hurt and I don't want that. You have family here so I can imagine you'd want that either. So what do you say we just quit the whole alpha male fighting thing call a truce?" Stefan asks

"I made that same offer to your brother. He turned it down with a knife." Mason replies

"He made a mistake. I'm here to make sure that neither one of you make another one." Stefan says

"Tell your bother to watch his back." Mason says then he goes to leave but Stefan catches his arm,

"Well, I'm guessing that he only has to worry about that during a full moon. Otherwise you're not as strong, am I right? Or you would have killed Damon by now. There's one of you. There's two of us. I think you're the one that needs to watch his back." Stefan says

"If he comes at me…" Mason says

"He won't." Stefan says then they shake hands and Mason leaves while carrying a box, both me and Damon appear behind Stefan,

"What are you doing?" Damon asks

"Negotiating peace on your behalf." Stefan replies

"I don't want peace." Damon says

"Consider it Opposite Day." I say

"Stefan, please tell me you don't seriously think a hand shake just solved our problem." Damon says

"No, actually I think that the first chance Mason Lockwood gets, he's gonna drive a stake through your heart and then through mine, all because you took it upon yourself to try to kill him. So thank you, because we don't have enough problems." Stefan says then he walks off and I see Elena and Caroline so I go over to them,

"Hey guys." I say

"Hey." They both say then we all start painting,

"So suddenly, she's in the running for Mother of the Year just when I'm trying to avoid her the most. I'm babbling, you don't want to hear all this." Caroline says

"Oh, no, sorry. Then what happened?" Elena asks

"Well, I was a bitch which is par for the course with us. So, how are things with you and Stefan? Anything?" Caroline asks

"No, not since the fight. He's been pushing me away because he thinks that Katherine might get jealous enough to hurt me. I just don't know how to change his mind." Elena replies

"You said that Katherine's dangerous. Maybe he's got a point." Caroline says

"Yeah, I know that she's dangerous and I know that he's just trying to protect me but it feels like giving up and I just…" Elena says

"Just what?" I ask

"I just thought that we were stronger than that." Elena replies, later as we are painting Elena and Stefan keep on looking at each other and Caroline notices this,

"Oh, oh. Longing looks are being exchanged." She says

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Elena says

"No, Elena. I think it's a bad idea." Caroline says but Elena goes over there anyway and Damon comes to us,

"What's her problem?" He asks

"Don't worry about it." I reply

"Why are you being such a bitch to your mum?" He asks

"Don't worry about it." Caroline replies after a while Elena leaves and me and Caroline follow her.

Elena is sitting by the lake on her own so me and Caroline sit next to her,

"You okay?" Caroline asks

"No." Elena replies

"You know, maybe it's for the best." Caroline says

"It's not for the best, Caroline. None of this is for the best. I'm sorry, okay? I…I don't mean to take it out on you. You're just being a good friend." Elena says

"No, I'm not. I'm not being a good friend at all." Caroline says then she spots her mum on the phone and leaving the park,

"Is she leaving? Where is my mum going?" Caroline asks then she vamp speeds over there while me and Elena walk, we join her as Liz leaves,

"What's going on?" I ask

"I don't know. Something's up." Caroline replies then we go into the woods and up a hill,

"Where are you going? What's going on?" Elena asks

"I need to be able to hear better." Caroline replies

"Hear what?" Elena asks

"Something's wrong, Elena." I reply

"Caroline…" Elena says

"Shh." Caroline says then she focuses and after a couple of minutes she speaks,

"Oh god." She says

"What is it?" Elena asks

"Stefan and Damon." Caroline replies

"What?" Elena asks then we all go and try to find them, on the way Caroline fills us in.

We are all running through the woods looking for Liz and the boys then Caroline stops and I smell blood,

"What is it?" Elena asks

"They've been here." I reply then Caroline looks down at the plant which has blood on it,

"What?" Elena asks then Mason arrives,

"What are you three doing out here?" He asks

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asks

"Yeah Elena, I've seen him. Seen Damon too." He replies

"Where are they?" Elena asks

"You don't need me for that. I'll let your friend here sniff them out." He replies as he looks at Caroline,

"Does your mother know what you are? I'm happy to tell her." He says then I go towards him but he puts Elena in a headlock,

"Don't be stupid! Necks snap easy around here." He says

"I can take you." Caroline says

"Wanna bet?" He asks

"Yeah. I do." Caroline replies then she rushes him, grabs him and pushes him against a tree,

"I told you." She says then she knees him in the groin and pushes him on all fours then I kick him hard in the stomach which sends him flying against a tree and he falls on the ground,

"Come on." Caroline says then we all carry on going towards the ruins. We arrive at the ruins and Caroline listens in,

"What is that?" Elena asks

"Caroline. Caroline, what is it?" I ask

"My mum. She's killing them." Caroline replies

"What?!" Elena shouts then both me and Elena start motioning forward but Caroline grabs our arms,

"No, no, no, no!" She shouts

"We have to stop her!" Elena shouts

"No, I can't. Elena, she's gonna find out about me. Elena!" Caroline shouts as Elena runs in,

"You have to make a choice Caroline, it's your choice but you got to think is Stefan and Damon's lives less important than your mum finding out about you." I say, she looks conflicted then she decides,

"Alright let's go in." She says then we run in, we make the door close on its own as we run fast,

"What was that?" A deputy asks

"Who else is with you?" Liz asks, me and Caroline circle around with our super speed then Caroline closes on one of the deputies and bites his neck, the other fires at her but she uses the other deputy as a shield, when he stops shooting both me and Caroline knock him out then Caroline reveals her vamp face to her mum, Liz gasps,

"Hi mum." Caroline says as her vamp face goes away, later on both Stefan and Damon are awake, Damon is drinking from one of the deputies and Elena is sitting with Stefan, both Liz and Caroline are sitting down but in different parts of the cell and I am sitting in the middle of them,

"You need to drink some deputy blood." Damon says

"No. I'm gonna be fine. It's just gonna take a little bit longer." Stefan says

"Damon's right you know. If there's ever a time to break your diet…" Caroline says

"He said he didn't want it, okay?" Elena asks

"This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and you." He replies as he looks at Liz,

"What am I gonna do with you?" Damon asks

"You won't tell anyone, will you? Mum? Mum? Please. Look. I know that we don't get along and that you hate me but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? Mum, please. He will kill you." Caroline replies

"Then kill me." Liz says

"No!" Caroline shouts

"I can't take this. Kill me now." Liz says then Damon bends down and looks her in the eyes,

"But you were gonna drag it out so painfully." Damon says then he grabs her and Liz stands up quickly,

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Caroline shouts

"Damon, don't!" Stefan shouts

"Damon, please!" Elena shouts then I stand up quickly,

"Don't you dare." I say warningly

"Relax guys. No one is killing anybody." Damon says then he looks at Liz,

"You're my friend." Damon says then he looks at the deputies,

"We've got to clean this up." He says

"I've got it you lot go on." I say then Damon nods and he takes Liz out, everyone soon follows, I pick up one of the deputies and I carry him upstairs then I do the same for the other, I dig a hole and I throw them both in it then I cover it back up, I go to my car and I drive to the Salvatore house.

I arrive then I go in and wash my hands then I go in the basement where Liz is on the phone and Damon is in the room,

"A stomach bug. Yeah, it came on fast. I'll definitely be out tomorrow…" Liz says

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Damon says and Liz understands the warning,

"…or longer. I'll text you. Yeah. Goodnight." She says then she hangs up and gives the phone to Damon,

"Thank you. It's not exactly the Ritz, but it's secure. Brought you a good thread count. And once the vervain's worked its way out of your system, I will compel you, you will forget everything and you will be a free woman." Damon says then we hear Caroline, Stefan and Elena arriving then Caroline stops outside the door and listens,

"Can you keep Caroline far away from me please? I don't wanna see her." Liz says

"She's your daughter, Liz." Damon says

"Not anymore. My daughter's gone." Liz says

"You have no idea how wrong you are about that." I say then we look at Caroline and she leaves, Elena follows her,

"When people become vampires it doesn't change who they are, it just magnifies their personalities." I say

"How would you know that?" Liz asks

"I grew up around vampires." I reply

"Are you a vampire?" She asks

"No I'm not but I'm not exactly human either." I reply, she looks at me confused,

"I'm gonna go now see you soon." I say and Damon nods, I leave the Salvatore house and I drive back home, I lock my car and I unlock the front door then I go in, I lock the door behind me, I go upstairs and I go in my walk in wardrobe, I get out my blue shirt sleeve pyjama top and my blue plain pyjama bottoms, I get changed and I get into then I turn off the light then I fall asleep.


	6. Plan B

I wake up and sigh since I have to get up, I am going over to the Lockwood mansion to help set up for the masquerade ball and hopefully prevent a war between Mason and the Salvatores, I get up and I look out my window, I see the forest and I love it that's why I chose to have my house in the middle of the forest, away from the town and people, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my black leather jacket, black Lurex crop top, dark grey authentic faded skinny jeans and dark leather classic platform pumps, I come out of my wardrobe and I go into my bathroom, I put the shower on and I get undressed then I get in, I wash my hair and my body, after a few minutes I finish in the shower and I turn it off, I get out and I wrap a towel round my hair and body, I brush my teeth, do my deodorant etc. After a few minutes I come out of the bathroom and I get my hair dryer and hair curlers, my phone starts ringing and I answer,

"Hello?" I ask

_"_ _Lily its Damon." Damon replies_

"Yes I know."

_"_ _Well anyway, could you come over?"_

"Why?"

 _"_ _Because_ _I want to talk to you before we go to the Lockwood's and get Mason."_

"About what?"

_"_ _It doesn't matter just come over."_

"Okay then, see you soon." I say then I hang up and I get dressed, I dry and curl my hair then I put the hair curlers and dryer away, I put my phone in my handbag and I put my keys in my pocket, I go downstairs then I go into the kitchen and I put handbag on the kitchen counter, I put bread in the toaster and while that is toasting I make myself a packed lunch because I have noticed over the last few days I haven't been eating as much as I should since I haven't had the time so hence the lunch, I pack it in a box then put it in my handbag and the toast pops up so I get my handbag and I eat the toast as I unlock the front door, close it and lock it behind me, I go over to my car and I unlock it then I get in and close the door, I put my handbag on the passage seat as I finish my toast then I turn on the engine and I drive over to the Salvatore Mansion.

I arrive and I park the car, I get my handbag and I get out the car while closing the door behind me, I go up to the door and I knock on it then it instantly opens with Damon standing at the door, he grabs me and pulls me inside then closes the door while I regain my balance,

"What the hell?" I ask then he goes past me and picks something up off the table,

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks in a serious

"Tell you what? What is this about Damon?" He doesn't answer me,

"Damon?" I reach out and put my hand on his shoulder then he turns around,

"Why didn't you tell me that you are Lily Claire the one of most famous singers ever?" He asks with a smile on his face then I hit him on his shoulder,

"You jerk! I thought it was something serious!"

"But in all seriousness why didn't you tell me?"

"Well one I didn't have to and two I didn't think it was important, yes I am a singer but I don't want people to think of me as a celebrity or someone important because I'm not. I'm just an ordinary person."

"You're not an ordinary person, most people in this town are not ordinary. I'm a 171 year old vampire and you are a witch and werewolf hybrid, we are not ordinary but you being a big deal is not going to change how I act around you." 

"Well thank you. You are a good person Damon Salvatore." There is a knock on the door so goes over and opens it, it's Jeremy at the door,

"I need to talk to you." He says

"And why do I need to talk to you?" Damon asks then Damon tries to close the door on Jeremy but he just pushes it back open,

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf yet." Jeremy replies

"Wow, fascinating. Not enough." Damon says then he attempts to close the door again but Jeremy pushes it back,

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." Jeremy says

"A moonstone?" Damon asks

"And I know where it is." Jeremy replies then I go over to the door,

"Where is it may I ask?" I ask and Jeremy goes to answer but Damon interrupts,

"And you're bringing me this why?" He asks

"Do I need a reason? Look, I just want to help, okay?" Jeremy asks

"What's your sister say about this little discovery?" Damon asks and Jeremy doesn't reply

"Oh, you haven't told her, have you?" Damon asks

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved in all this." Jeremy replies then he tries to walk in the house but Damon pushes him out,

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow. Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." Damon says

"You going to let me in or not?" Jeremy asks then Damon steps aside and Jeremy walks in so Damon closes the door,

"I have to call Ric and get him to bring any research he may have." Damon says the he leaves the room,

"So where is the moonstone?" I ask

"Why do you want to know?" He asks

"Because I want it and so I can protect it from the people who want to use it to break the curse." I reply

"But why?" He asks

"Because in breaking the curse it requires sacrifice of the doppelgänger, look I've said way too much, you can't tell anyone what I just said because then they will try to destroy the moonstone." I reply

"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" He asks

"It would be but it is great leverage against Mason and whoever might want it, so I need you tell me who has the moonstone." I reply

"Tyler has it." He says

"Are you sure?" I ask and he nods,

"Thank you." I say then Damon comes back,

"Ric will be round shortly." He says

"Good." I say

"You seem very enthusiastic about this considering you and Mason were friends." Damon says

"He stopped being my friend as soon as he went after you and Stefan because despite the fact I haven't known you too for a long time I know that you're the good ones, and you two would do anything for your loved ones that is obvious." I say then Jeremy scoffs and I frown at him,

"If you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything, and it is funny because you are here asking to help with the whole Mason mess." I say and Damon smiles at me while Jeremy looks hurt but it was necessary because yes Damon did kill him without realising the consequences, however he does regret which is an achievement on his part because he could of easily not feel anything but he doesn't, he wants to feel he just needs people to help him do that,

"Should we talk about the fact that Lily is a very famous singer and that she neglected to tell anyone." Damon says

"Yeah I already know everyone does." Jeremy says then Damon looks confused,

"You weren't here the last time I was, everyone knows except for you and probably Stefan." I say while smiling then I sniff the air and I smell other people here apart from us,

"Are Caroline and Liz here?" I ask and Damon nods but I also smell another person it's Ric then there is a knock on the door so Damon opens it, Ric is there with a box,

"Ric!" Damon says then Ric sees Jeremy as he comes into the mansion,

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"Helping Damon. I'm the one who found out about the moonstone." Jeremy replies then Ric looks at Damon and Damon shrugs so he looks back at Jeremy as he puts down the box,

"Does Elena know you're here?" Ric asks

"Not exactly." Jeremy replies

"What you got?" Damon asks as he starts to dig through the box and takes out a book,

"This is Isobel's research from Duke. Her assistant sent it to me." Ric replies

"Mmm, Vanessa. The hottie." Damon says then Ric takes the book out of Damon's hands,

"Vanessa, yes. Now, do you remember the old Aztec curse she told us about?" He asks

"Sun and the moon, blah blah blah blah blah." Damon replies then Jeremy walks over to them, I am still currently sitting down next to them,

"An Aztec curse? Cool." He says

"Yeah, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Ric says then Damon wiggles his fingers, showing daylight ring,

"Most of them, anyway." He says

"And me, I am an exception to the curse I can turn at free will." I say while biting back a laugh because they have it all wrong and I know this since Katherine told me, and I grew up in New Orleans with the stories of the Originals,

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Ric says then he shows a map and Jeremy takes it and looks at it, it has pictures showing the story of the Sun and the Moon curse,

"What do you mean sealed?" Jeremy asks

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse." Damon replies

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes he can use the moonstone to break the curse." Ric says

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend from a picture book, we're idiots. Who has the stone now?" Damon asks

"Tyler." Jeremy replies

"Can you get it?" Damon asks

"Yeah." Jeremy replies

"See, now your life has purpose." Damon says

"So, you do believe it?" Jeremy asks

"It's the same book that says a werewolf bite kills a vampire. Ignoring it would make me an even bigger idiot. Let's go." Damon replies then he finishes his drink and walks past Ric and Jeremy, they follow and I get up then follow them, Damon, Jeremy and Ric all get into Ric's car while I get into mine and we all drive to the Lockwood Mansion.

Me and Ric park our cars outside the Lockwood Mansion then we all walk in, me and Damon start looking for Stefan while Jeremy follows us, we see Elena and she is confused to see Damon,

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asks

"Looking for my baby bro. Speaking of, would you tell yours to stop following me around?" He asks then she looks at me,

"What's going on?" She asks

"Ask eager beaver." He replies then we walk off because we spot Stefan while Jeremy walks up to Elena, we walk up to Stefan and he fills us in about Katherine and Mason, which I already knew, since Bonnie accidently touched Mason and got a vision of it,

"Katherine's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asks

"We missed it. He got into town right after she did. It makes perfect sense." Stefan replies

"I know, but Mason Lockwood?! Werewolf thing aside, the guy is a surfer. She's got to be using him. She has to be." Damon says

"Using him for what?" Stefan asks

"Mason Lockwood's looking for a moonstone that allegedly can break the full moon werewolf curse. Maybe Katherine wants it as well." Damon replies

"Why?" Stefan asks

"Well...no idea. That's the beauty of Katherine; she's always up to something." Damon replies

"So, how are we gonna find this moonstone?" Stefan asks

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon replies

"Why would you involve Jeremy?" Stefan asks the he walks past Damon and slaps him on the arm as he continues to walk away then he stops,

"He's playing Indiana Jones. He involved himself." Damn replies then Stefan looks back at him and shakes his head and Damon scoffs,

"You're right, Katherine is using Mason in order to get the moonstone." I say

"Do you know why?" Stefan asks and I nod,

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Damon asks

"All you need to know is that you cannot let Katherine get that moonstone, she won't use it for anything good. When you get it give it to either Bonnie or me because trust me it will be better in a witch's hands." I reply then we all see Jeremy walking up to Tyler so we listen into the conversation,

"Hey man." Jeremy says

"Hey!" Tyler says

"He, so I did a little research on that stone you showed me." Jeremy says

"What? Why?" Tyler asks

"I don't know. Curiosity, boredom." Jeremy replies

"What did it say?" Tyler asks

"Well, it turns out that it's part of this Aztec legend but I want to make sure it's the same kind of stone. You think I could check it out again?" Jeremy asks

"Nope. I gave it to my uncle." Tyler replies

"Why did you do that?" Jeremy asks

"Because I'm done with legends and curses. I don't want anything to do with it, okay?" Tyler asks

"Yeah, yeah sure. It's probably...Just, uh, stupid folklore anyways. Forget it." Jeremy replies then me, Damon and Stefan look at each other, Damon is pissed but Stefan just shrugs it off then we all walk away. Stefan is texting Elena while Damon comes over with Bonnie because he has her arm within his grasp,

"Okay. This is as far as I go." She says then they both stop and Damon lets go of her,

"Okay." Damon says

"What do you want?" She asks

"A favour." He replies

"Like that's gonna happen." She says

"So predictable." He says then he looks at Stefan,

"That's why I brought him." He says then Stefan comes over,

"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that linked Mason with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them so, just hear us out." Stefan says

"Pretty please." I say

"I'm listening." Bonnie says then Stefan's phone starts to ring,

"I have to fill Elena in on what's going on." He looks at Damon "Can you play nice, please?" Stefan asks

"I guess." Damon replies then Stefan stands to the side,

"All you have to do is touch Mason Lockwood again to see if he gave Katherine the moonstone." Damon says

"My visions don't work like that. I don't get ask questions." Bonnie says

"He hasn't given her the moonstone yet since he doesn't fully trust her and he probably hasn't had it long but if we don't act he will." I say then Damon nods and turns his attention back onto Bonnie,

"How inconvenient. Although, let's talk about that little witchy juju thing you do with me. You know, the fun one where my brain bursts into flames? What is that?" Damon asks

"That's me giving you an aneurysm. Your blood vessels go pop, but you heal quickly; so, I do it over and over again." She replies

"Is it vampire specific?" He asks

"It'd work on anyone with a supernatural healing ability." She replies

"Good. Good, good." He says

"Damon, I'm not gonna help you hurt him." She says

"Mason Lockwood's a werewolf, Katherine's evil. They're the bad guys. Really? You're gonna play morality police with me right now? Let me put it to you another way: they're a threat to Elena. So you, witch, are gonna get over yourself and help us." He says then Stefan comes back over to us,

"Yeah, he meant that as a question with a "please" on the end." Stefan says

"Absolutely." Damon says then she nods so we go and set up a plan to catch ourselves a Mason. Mason walks down the front steps and towards his jeep,

"Hey, can you move your van? I'm blocked in." He says then he sees Bonnie trying to remove a table from the back of the truck and runs over to help her,

"Hey, how did you get stuck doing that by yourself?" He asks

"All the guys bailed. Something about draft picks. I don't know, I don't speak that language." She replies

"Here, let me give you a hand." He says then he grabs the table and starts to pull it out, Bonnie looks around then at Mason and she uses the aneurysm spell on him, he grabs his head and yells in pain then he falls down to his knees,

"I'm sorry." Bonnie says then Damon walks past Bonnie and knees Mason in the face, Mason falls to the ground unconscious then Damon opens the passage door of the jeep and signals Bonnie to get in,

"Get in the car Lily." He says

"It's alright, I'll take my own." I say then Stefan takes Mason's keys out of his pockets and throws them to Damon, Bonnie gets into the jeep while Stefan and Damon put Mason in the trunk of the jeep, Damon gets in and drives off with Bonnie in the passage seat, I walk over to my car and I drive to the Salvatore Mansion, I get my lunch out of my handbag and I eat it to give me energy because I think I'm gonna need it.

I arrive at the Salvatore Mansion and I get out my car, I lock it behind me and I walk into the house then go to the library since that is where Bonnie and Damon probably are, I see Damon looking into Mason's bag while Bonnie is by Mason,

"Whoa. Looks like this guy's used to being tied up." Damon says then Bonnie takes Mason's head in her hands,

"What are you doing?" Damon asks

"She's looking for the moonstone." I reply

"Oh, good, yeah. Find out if he gave it to Katherine, and find out where she is. And find out what they're gonna do with it once they get it." Damon says while tying down Mason to the chair with his chains, Bonnie closes her eyes and concentrates while she is touching Masons' head,

"Somewhere small. Dark. There's water." Bonnie says

"Like a sewer?" Damon asks

"No. Like a well? That can't be right. Yeah. It's a well." Bonnie replies

"Why would it be in a well?" He asks then Bonnie lowers her hands and opens her eyes,

"I told you, I only get what I get." She replies then Mason grunts and grabs Bonnie by the wrist, she gasps and I pull Mason's hand off of her then she starts to walk away,

"That's it. That's all I got." She says

"Hey, judgey!" Bonnie turns around and looks at Damon "Thank you." Damon says then she walks out the room leaving us alone with Mason,

"Come on. Wake up, wolf boy." He says then he punches Mason in the face, Damon walks over to the fireplace and picks up a poker then puts it in the fire to heat it,

"Damon what are you planning on doing?" I ask

"Don't worry just wake him up." He replies then I put my hands on his head and I use magic to wake him up, Mason struggles to get out of the chair and Damon looks at him,

"Someone's feisty." He says then he gets up as Mason continues to struggle and he thrusts the chair backwards but I manage to jump out of the way before it squashed me, Damon walks over to him,

"What?!" Mason shouts then Damon sticks the iron poker into Mason's chest and Mason screams while I gasp,

"You can hurt – good to know. I was afraid you were gonna be some beast mass with no affinity for pain." Damon says then he pulls down Mason's collar and looks at his wound,

"Oh, but you heal quickly. Not good. Guess I'll just have to keep applying pain." He says then Damon grabs Mason and pulls him back up with the chair, he walks back over to the fireplace and heats up the poker again,

"So...Katherine. How do you know her? What is she up to?" Damon asks then Mason spits on the floor but says nothing,

"I have all day." Damon says then he thrusts the white hot iron poker into Mason's stomach, Mason grits his teeth and screams, I understand why Damon is doing this but it brings back bad memories of when I was tortured when I was 15. Damon continues to heat the poker in the fire and I am sitting down,

"When did you two meet? Did she seduce you, tell you she loved you? You're supernatural so she can't compel you. I'm sure she used her other charms. Katherine's good that way." Damon says then Jeremy walks in the room with a box and sets it down on the table,

"I thought I told you to leave." Damon says

"I found something in Ric's box of stuff." Jeremy says

"Ooh, What is it?" Damon asks as we both go over and Jeremy gets out a plant, it is that what I think it is? I get a whiff and it is, crap! It's wolfsbane,

"I did a search on my phone. It's a plant. Aconitum Vulparia. It grows in the mountainous areas of the northern hemisphere. Commonly known as aconite, blue rocket, and wolfsbane." Jeremy replies then Damon opens the cloth and looks at the wolfsbane,

"What else did you read?" Damon asks then Jeremy gets out his phone,

"Well, every source says something different. One myth says it causes lycanthropy, which sounds bogus. Another one says that it protects people and another one says, well, it toxic." Jeremy replies then Mason groans and looks over to him,

"I'm guessing toxic." Damon says then he takes it out of the cloth and grabs my hand with vamp speed and puts the wolfsbane on it which burns me,

"Ow!" I shout then I punch Damon in the face with enough fall to make him full over,

"What the hell?!" I shout then he gets up and goes over to Mason, I see what he is going to do,

"Damon don't." I say and I start to go over but Jeremy stops me,

"What's Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?" Damon asks but Mason doesn't answer so Damon brushes the wolfsbane across Mason's cheek which burns and Mason screams, Jeremy looks uncomfortable by this method of torture then Damon pulls away the wolfsbane,

"Why is she here?" Damon asks

"She's here with me. Why do you ask, you jealous?" Mason asks

"How rude of me. You know, I just realised, I didn't offer you anything to eat." Damon replies then Damon shoves the wolfsbane into Mason's mouth and Mason grunts and groans in pain,

"Yummy!" Damon says then he stops and Mason spits up the wolfsbane,

"Why do you want the moonstone?" Damon asks

"Screw you!" Mason shouts

"Ahhh! Wrong answer!" Damon shouts

"If he was gonna say anything, he would have already!" Jeremy shouts

"I'm taking your eyes now." Damon says

"The well! You can find it there." Mason says then Damon threatening holds the wolfsbane up to Mason,

"I know where it is. I want to know what it does and why you want it." Damon says

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason says

"Why?" Damon asks

"She's gonna use it to lift the curse." Mason replies

"Of the moon? Now, why would a vampire help a werewolf break a curse that keeps them from turning whenever they want?" Damon asks

"So I wouldn't have to turn anymore." Mason replies

"Why?" Damon asks

"Because she loves me." Mason replies then Damon laughs,

"Now – now I get it. You're just stupid. Katherine doesn't love you. She's using you, you moron." Damon says, Katherine doesn't love anybody and I learnt that the hard way since I have also been in love with her, we slept together and we shared everything but I knew she never loved me back as much as she tried to act like she did, she doesn't but she doesn't know that I no longer love her,

"I'm done talking." Mason says

"Yes, you are." Damon says and I realise what he means, he's going to kill him and I have to stop him because Mason is my friend and I have been a dick but I never knew Damon would do this, Damon hands Jeremy the wolfsbane and Jeremy grabs it,

"It's time to take a walk, Jeremy." Damon says

"I'm staying." Jeremy says

"No, you should go." Damon says

"I'm staying, Damon. He's had enough." Jeremy says then Mason looks at Jeremy and me,

"Just help Tyler. Don't let this happen to him." He says

"Damon..." Jeremy says then Damon vamp speeds over to Jeremy and grabs him by the throat,

"You wanted to be part of this? Well, here it is! Kill or be killed! The guy is a werewolf; he'd kill me the first chance he got! So, you suck it up or leave." Damon says

"Let go of him Damon! You've already killed him once isn't that enough?" I ask then Damon lets go of Jeremy and Jeremy coughs,

"He wants me to kill him, anyway. Don't you, Mason? It really is a curse, isn't it?" Damon asks as he goes over to Mason, Jeremy gets up and leaves, I slowly walk over to Damon,

"You know, I look at you I see myself. A less dashing, less intelligent version." Damon says

"I love her!" Mason shouts

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon says then he is about to put his hand in Mason's chest but I grab his arm and I push him across the room, I go to unchain Mason but Damon pushes me across the room and thrusts his hand into Mason's chest while looking him in the eyes, Mason groans then Damon rips out his heart,

"No!" I shout then Mason's eyes go lifeless and his head falls down to his chest, I run over to him and I shake him,

"Please don't be dead!" I shout over and over with his blood getting on my hands and tears running down my face until Damon pulls me away from him, I push Damon away and I slowly back away towards the exit then I run to my car, I get in and turn on the engine then I drive home.

I arrive home and I am shaking,

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why didn't I save him?" I ask myself then I get out of the car and I run inside, with my handbag, as fast as I can and I go straight to the kitchen then I wash my hands so I can wash away the blood, I turn off the tap and I dry my hands, I go over to the island in the kitchen and I grab the fruit bowl which is on top it, I smash it on the floor as hard as I can and I scream loudly, my phone starts ringing so I wipe away my tears and I see that it is Elena, I answer it,

"Hello?" I ask

_"_ _Lily you need to get to the hospital now, it's Jenna." She replies_

"Why? What's happened?"

_"_ _Katherine was compelling Jenna and has been for weeks, she phoned up the house, she told Jenna to stab herself."_

"Oh my god, I'll be right there." I say then I hang up and I put my phone back in my handbag, I grab my handbag and I wolf speed to the car, which is fast like vamp speed but not as fast, I turn on the engine and I drive to the hospital as fast as I can. I arrive at the hospital and I quickly run in, I see Jeremy and I run over to him,

"Jeremy." I say

"Lily? Thank god you're here." He says

"Where is she?" I ask

"She's in the emergency room, I don't know what's going on." Jeremy replies as he starts tearing up so I go over to him and I hug him,

"It's going to be fine, Jenna is going to be fine." I say then Elena comes out of the emergency room and comes over to us,

"Is she okay?" Jeremy asks

"The doctors told Alaric that she got lucky. She's gonna make it. She gonna be okay." Elena replies then I relax,

"Thank god." I say

"Does she remember what happened?" Jeremy asks

"No, nothing. It's all a part of Katherine mind compulsion." Elena replies

"Why would Katherine hurt Jenna?" Jeremy asks

"Because she's trying to send a message. That she could get to anybody." Elena replies then she starts to cry and she turns away,

"Hey, hey, hey, come here." Jeremy says then hugs her,

"It's gonna be okay." He says

"No, it's not." Elena says

"She's gonna pay, Elena. I don't know how but she's gonna pay." I say then after a while I talk to Jenna and make sure she's alright then I go home.

I arrive home and park my car in front of my house then I see Katherine standing on my porch, I take a deep breath then I get my handbag and I get out of the car, I look the car and start walking to my front door,

"I would of waited inside but I haven't been invited in your house." She says

"And you never will be." I say as I open my front door, since I didn't lock it, and I throw my handbag inside,

"What's got into you?"

"You don't think I know what you did to Jenna?" I ask not looking at her but still looking inside my house,

"Damon killed Mason and it was my way of saying it was not okay, how come you didn't save him anyway?" My anger takes control and I turn around, grab her by the neck and slam her into the wall while still choking her,

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE! I tried to save him and in return you spat on me, before we came here what did I tell you not to do?"

"Not go near or after Jenna."

"AND YOU IGNORED ME, SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU NEARLY KILLED HER." I shout with my wolf eyes and Katherine looks scared like she should, then I throw her off my porch and I go inside my house then turn around to look at her,

"If I see you again Katherine it will be to kill you." I say then I slam the door and sigh, I start tearing up but I wipe away the tears and I go upstairs to my room, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my cream spotted short sleeve pyjama top, and my cream spotted pyjama bottoms, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and get changed, I put my clothes in the wash then I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth, I come out of the bathroom and get into bed, I turn off the light and fall into a deep restless sleep.


	7. Masquerade

I wake up then I sigh and I get up, I am going to get Jenna from the hospital today with Jeremy, Elena and Matt since she is all stitched up and ready to come home, thank god she is alright because Katherine would be dead right now otherwise, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get my black leather jacket, white beaded crop top, blue acid wash super skinny jeans and black leather mix heeled sandals, tonight is the masquerade ball and apparently Katherine threatened the entire town for the moonstone, I go into the bathroom and I turn on the shower, I get undressed and I get in, after dropping off Jenna at home me and Jeremy are going the Salvatore mansion in order to train the brothers for when they attempt to kill Katherine, I reckon that they won't kill her but I do believe they may achieve getting her in the tomb underneath the old Fell Church, I turn off the shower and I get out, I wrap a towel around myself and hair, I brush my teeth, do my deodorant etc. I come out of the bathroom and I get dressed, I get out the hair dryer and curlers then I use them, thank god for Jenna not remembering anything otherwise that would be a hell of a conversation even though one day she will find out but she doesn't have to today, I put away my hair dryer and curlers, I get my handbag and put my phone in their while putting my keys in my pocket, I go downstairs and put my handbag on the kitchen counter then I put some toast in the toaster, I make myself tea and put it in a thermos so then I can have tea over the course of the day and it won't get cold, my toast pops up and eat it then I put my thermos in my handbag, I get my handbag, go out my front door then lock it behind me and go to my car and get in, I drive to the hospital.

I arrive at the hospital and I park in a space closet to the entrance, I get out and lock the car door behind me, I go in and I go to Jenna's room, everyone is already there so we don't have to wait for anyone, I go over to Jenna and I hug her and she winces in pain so I back off,

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." I say

"No you didn't I'm just sore, I promise." She says so I grab the last of her stuff,

"Lets get you home." Elena says and Jenna nods, Jeremy and Matt help Jenna walk to my car while me and Elena carry her stuff, Jenna gets in the car while we put the stuff in the car, I go over to the driver's door and Elena follows me,

"Hey can I ride with you?" She asks

"Sure get in." I reply as I unlock the car and get in then I move my handbag and put it on the back seat while she gets in the passenger seat and Jenna is in the back, we both put on our seatbelts and I follow Matt's car to the Gilbert resident. We arrive and we all park, me and Elena go over to the boot and get Jenna's stuff while Matt grabs a bag full of food from his car then helps Jeremy with Jenna, the boys walk up to the front door,

"Easy. Grab the door Jer." Matt says then they lead her to the sofa after Jeremy has opened the door,

"Hey, stop fussing, I'm fine." Jenna says

"The doctors said that you have to take it easy." Elena says

"Yeah, you don't want to rip your stitches, haemorrhage and die, alright?" Jeremy asks

"Yeah, the only thing I'm gonna die from is embarrassment." Jenna replies

"No." Matt says

"I walked into a knife. How does somebody do that?" Jenna asks

"It was a freak accident." I reply

"It happens." Jeremy says

"Yeah, I mean I"be done it like twenty times at the Grill." Matt says then Jenna laughs but winces in pain,

"Okay, I'm being nice." Matt says

"Careful." Jeremy says

"Easy, easy." Matt says as they both put Jenna on the sofa,

"What should I do with those?" Matt asks then I take the stuff from Elena and I put it down out of the way,

"I got it." Elena says then she takes the bag of food from him while Matt stays with Jenna and me, Elena and Jeremy go into the kitchen,

"So what are we gonna do?" He asks

"Make lunch." She replies

"No, about Katherine." He says

"We're not gonna do anything, Jeremy." She says

"She tried to kill Jenna." We can't let her get away with that." He says

"Yes we can. If it keeps us safe then we can." She says

"And what if she tries something else?" He asks

"She won't. Katherine hurt Jenna because I didn't do what she said. I'm not doing it now, me and Stefan are over. She wins, the end." She replies

"You are being naïve and you know it." He says then he leaves,

"Elena, Jeremy's right, we can't take that chance." I say

"Where are you going?" Elena asks

"Out. I'll be back." Jeremy replies then goes out the front door and Elena sighs,

"I know he's right but I can't do anything about it." She says

"Yes you can, fight back, don't give up." I say

"I haven't given up." She says

"Really? Because it looks like you have. I'm gonna go I have to get my outfit for the masquerade ball." I say

"You're going?" She asks

"Of course I would never miss a party." I reply which is a big lie on my part as I already have my outfit, I go over to Jenna,

"Stay off the booze, trust me drugs and alcohol do not mix." I say

"Will do. Have fun tonight and have a drink for me." She says

"Will do. Get better, bye." I say then I leave the house and I see Jeremy waiting by my car,

"Shall we?" I ask then we get in the car and put on our seatbelts, we drive to the Salvatore mansion.

I park my car then I get my handbag and we get out of the car, I lock it behind us and the front door of the Salvatore mansion is already open,

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks after seeing all the weapons so I guess no one told her, me and Jeremy enter and go past her,

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy replies as we go into the living room,

'I can explain." Stefan says

"Please." Bonnie says

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Stefan says and I giggle as that is no explanation at all, Ric shows a weapon to everyone,

"This works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you I recommend this." He shows the small version "It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when you're ready." He says then he fakes killing the vampire while showing us how it works, Damon and Stefan look at each other,

"You wanted me to show you how to kill a vampire." Ric says and I smile as I look at all the weapons,

"See anything you like?" Damon asks

"Yes, did you build all of these yourself Ric?" I ask then I notice Damon taking a stake from the pile out of the corner of my eye,

"I know you love Elena and you want to be with her but it's risky. Too many people could get hurt." Bonnie says

"Look, I want Elena back, yes but it's more than that. What Katherine did to Jenna it crossed the line. She has to be stopped before it happens again." Stefan says

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie says doubtfully

"Katherine knows me, right? She knows that I'm not gonna try something in a crowd full of innocent people so that gives me an edge. I could catch her by surprise." Stefan says

"I could do a spell to trap her, like the tomb spell." Bonnie says

"Right. We can isolate her, away from the others. Please Bonnie." Stefan says

"Okay." Bonnie says then I see Damon come towards me with a stake at vampire speed so I match him with my wolf speed and I grab his arm,

"Trying to kill me Damon? Low move trying to catch me off guard." I say

"Need to practice on someone, I might as well do it on someone that can match me." He says then he goes to punch me but I grab his other arm then I kick him in the stomach, he falls down but immediately gets up and comes at me at full vamp speed so I use my wolf speed to jump over him and kick him in the back, he falls to the ground and I jump onto his back,

"How come you didn't chose Stefan?" I ask then he gets up so basically I am piggy backing him,

"Because he doesn't have the right touch as he isn't female." He replies then the door knocks and Stefan goes over and opens it, I immediately get the scent of someone familiar, someone I know very well so I get off Damon's back as quickly as I can then I run to the door, everyone looks at me confused while Stefan moves out of the way and I hug Adriana,

"Adriana I can't believe you're here." I say then I look behind her and my entire pack is here, I start going to everyone and hugging them,

"I can't believe all of you are." I say then I hear Damon clear his throat,

"Could you introduce us to your friends please?" He asks

"Oh yeah, sorry. Everyone this is my pack. Those two are Adriana and Alison Collins, these two are Aria and Belle Robinson, these two are Charlie and Ciara Fields, they are Elektra and Evangeline Fitzgerald, these two are Jessica and Lilah King, and finally Selina and Diana Black." I reply

"Wow, are they all like you?" Caroline asks

"Yes they are all witch and werewolf hybrids just like me." I reply

"You don't fit the pattern, all them are twins and you are not." Stefan says

"Don't assume things Stefan, it can get you into trouble." Damon says

"Thank you Damon but it's okay. It's true Stefan I currently do not have a twin but I did when I was younger, we were inseparable and powerful but then when we were 6 she was murdered along with my mother and 4 half siblings by my older half brother." I say

"Oh, I'm sorry." He says

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." I say then I turn back to my coven/pack,

"So guys what are you doing here?" I ask while I hear everyone else going back inside,

"Well we have a lead on Sebastian." Adriana says, she is the beta of the pack/coven and I am the alpha,

"Really? Where is he?" I ask

"He's coming here, he is coming for you." She replies, Sebastian is a man who I trusted with my life and he betrayed me in the worse possible way,

"And Klaus?" I ask

"He is also on his way here, he is coming for Elena and the sacrifice." She replies

"Well I hope they don't come at the same time, too many innocents will die. Alright keep me posted, are you staying?" I ask

"Yes we have a place in the forest a remote cabin, I will text you the address." She replies

"Thank you, I shall see you all soon." I say then I go back in the house and everyone is in the living room,

"Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asks

"No, I need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan replies

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my sight." Ric says

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan says

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong if someone chicken's out. Caroline." Damon says

"I won't. Look, she killed me. Fair's fair. As long as there's no werewolf running around." Caroline says

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon says

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy says

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" Stefan asks, there is a long pause before Bonnie replies,

"But no one gets hurt." She replies

"Except Katherine. Tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon says

"How about you Lily?" Caroline asks

"I'm in, but I don't want to be in there when you do it but I will help getting her in there." I reply then Damon nods, they a decide what each person is doing and they go off in order to get ready, I just have to make sure that if Elena magically appears for any reason I have to keep her away from where they are killing Katherine, Damon comes over to me,

"Lily before you leave would you like to be my date this evening?" He asks

"Sure, picking me up or meeting there?" I ask

"Meet me there, I will be sure to save you a dance." He replies

"Alright see you there." I say then I grab my handbag and get out my keys then I go to my car, I get in, start the engine and I go back home in order to get ready.

I arrive home and I turn off the car, I get out of the car with my handbag and I close the door behind me, I go to my front door and I unlock it then close the door behind me, I go downstairs into my basement and I go to the last door down the long corridor, I open it and inside is rows upon rows of dresses, shoes, accessories and other things, my basement level runs pretty much underneath the entire forest, apart from this room there are about 5 other rooms, I go to the masquerade ball section and I get the Ashtin-Ed's Masquerade ball set, which includes a black and white dress, with a black eye mask and high heel shoes, I leave the room while closing the door behind me then I go upstairs to my room and I place my outfit on the bed, I get out my hair curlers and I sit at my dresser, I re-curl my hair so I have more curls and so they are more fuller, once that's done I put them away and I put on mascara but hold off on my red lipstick as I want to eat first, afterwards I paint my nails red and when that is finish I go over to my bed and I use my magic to get undressed then I use it to get dressed into my outfit, I look at my phone and I have a text from Adrianna with the location of where the pack/coven is located currently, from my knowledge they are in the middle of the forest which is understandable because when it is a full moon they all like running around, I do the same sometimes it is nice and freeing, I grab my handbag and I go downstairs to the the kitchen, I make myself some food and I eat it as I need my strength for tonight because I bet Elena is going to get curious and come tonight so I have to convince her not to interfere which is going to be exhausting, I look at the time and I see I have to go so I put my plate into the sink and I get my bag, I go out of my door and I lock it behind me then I open my car door and get in, I put my bag in the passages seat and I turn on the engine, I go to the Lockwood mansion.

I arrive at the Lockwood and I park my car around the corner away from everyone else so I won't get trapped in by all the cars, I look in my mirror and put on my red lipstick before I get my bag and I get out of my car, I lock the car behind me and I walk up to the mansion and I walk in, there are so many people here this remains me of the parties that we used to have in New Orleans but down graded nothing can be as big as them, I see Damon and Stefan outside they are looking around,

"Do you see her?" Damon asks

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?" Stefan asks

"Who are you talking to?" Damon asks

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated." Stefan replies

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me my friend. I don't hesitate." Damon says

"You spent 145 years loving her, it could happen." I say

"I won't hesitate." Damon says

"Okay." Stefan says then he goes off leaving me and Damon alone,

"Is Elena at home?" He asks

"As far as I know but I'll let you know otherwise, be careful tonight knowing Katherine she has something up her sleeve." I reply

"I know but the question is what? It doesn't matter I'm sure we'll find out. Now as my date will you do me the honour of an dance?" He asks

"Of course, Mr Salvatore." I reply then I link my arm with his and he leads us to the dance floor, he spins me and I go into his chest, he holds my hand and put a hand on my waist, we sway to the music,

"So out of curiosity, how old are you?" He asks

"After a 100 and 70 years you still haven't figured out that you should never ask a woman how hold she is. But if you must know I am 22." I reply

"And you're going to high school?" He asks

"Hey Stefan is a 162 year old vampire who is posing as an 17 year old." I reply

"Fair enough." He says

"I never finished so I decided I might as well finish here." I say, he nods and then he narrows his eyes at something behind me,

"What?" I ask

"Katherine and Stefan are dancing together." He replies and he spins us so I can see without drawing attention then Aimee Bradley arrives, so I listen in to their conversation,

"Hey Stefan, I can't find Matt. Oh my god Elena! You look so pretty. I love that dress. You look gorge." Aimee says

"Thank you. I love your necklace." Katherine says

"Oh, thanks." Aimee says

"Oh it's twisted. Here, let me, here we go." Katherine says then she goes behind Aimee and she snaps her spine,

"Paralysed from the waist down." She snaps Aimee's spine again "And dead." She says as she kills her and throws Aimee's body in Stefan's arms,

"The moonstone, Stefan. Tick tock." She says then she walks over to us,

"Lily walk with me." She says then Damon nods and walk with Katherine to the lake,

"You look nice tonight." She says

"Thanks, you don't." I say

"Ouch, you're still mad then."

"Yes of course I am, its not like it's a problem that is going to be forgiven with a kiss and a hug, you tried to kill Jenna. Answer me this if you knew my connection to her would you have still done it?"

"Yes because that is the type of person that I am, I did it to prove a point and it was proven that no one is safe, I thought you wanted this as well, I thought you wanted to get the moonstone so you can meet Klaus."

"Not at the cost of my friends Katherine, I am not like you I can't play with people's lives. I have been in that position Katherine and I was forced to kill 15 people, I see there faces every time I close my eyes because it haunts me everyday of my life, what about you do you regret anything in the 500 years that you have been a vampire?"

"Yes, I have regrets one of which is betraying you for my own gain because despite what you may think I do care about you." 

"How do I know this isn't one of your lies to get me to forgive you?"

"Because you are the only person who has loved me for me, you love me despite all I have done."

"That is because I do not judge people for their past, when I met you I didn't judge you for being a vampire or for what you have done I gave you a chance but clearly I was mistaken." I say then I walk off and wipe my eyes as tears have started to form, I walk over to Bonnie and Jeremy and it turns out that Elena is with them, oh crap,

"You guys are trying to kill her here?" Elena asks

"We saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it." Jeremy replies

"Okay, stop with the "we", are you guys crazy? You're gonna get yourselves killed." Elena says

"We know what we're doing, Elena." Bonnie says

"And how am I supposed to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?" Elena asks

"It's not just you anymore, Elena. She's messed with all of us, she has to be stopped." I reply

"This is stupid and someone Is going to get killed." Elena says

"Yes Katherine hopefully." I say then all of a sudden Elena screams and clutches her back, a blood patch forms then the same happens with her arm and I go to her side,

"What's going on?" Jeremy asks

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" Bonnie shouts then a cut forms on Elena's hand,

"Bonnie, it hurts." She says

"We can't break the spell, Elena. I'm sorry but we can try to take some of the pain away. Okay? Okay?" Bonnie asks then she takes Elena's hand into hers and casts a spell,

"Ascinda, mulaf, hinto, ascinda..." Bonnie repeats this over and over while I use my magic to try to heal Elena's wounds or at least stop the bleeding, after a few minutes Jeremy arrives,

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asks

"Are they?" Elena asks

"They're stuck in there with her." He replies then he looks at Bonnie,

"You were right; Katherine had a witch link Elena to her." He says then Bonnie realises something,

"The girl I saw, the one inside! Stay with her, keep pressure on her shoulder!" Bonnie shouts

"Where are you going?" Jeremy asks

"There's another witch here, I'm gonna find her!" Bonnie replies then she leaves, Jeremy removes his magical ring and gives it to Elena,

"No." Elena says

"Take it." He says

"No, Jeremy..." She says

"Elena listen to me: you need this more than I do." He says

"No Jeremy. What I need is for you to be safe." She says

"Besides Jeremy the ring won't work on Elena, as a doppelgänger she is a supernatural and as you know it doesn't work on supernatural beings." I say as I continue to make Elena's pain go away, after a few more minutes Bonnie returns and informs us that the spell has lifted and that Katherine is going to be moved into the tomb, I notice that there are police so I go and investigate, Caroline is explaining to Carol what happened to Sarah who has died, but I can tell she is twisting the truth,

"Matt and I were fighting, we broke up you know, and Sarah was drunk and dancing and she just tripped. And then she wasn't breathing." She says

"Okay, your mom's on her way and we called Sarah's parents. It was an accident. It was a terrible, tragic accident." Carol says

"Mom, the sheriff's here." Tyler says

"I'll go prepare her, just don't leave. Just stay here okay? She's going to want to hear the story from you." Carol says then she leaves, which leaves me and Caroline is alone with Tyler,

"Matt's in the car, sleeping it off. I'll deal with him; I don't want him involved in any of this." She says

"What are you doing?" He asks

"I'm fixing a very bad situation." She replies

"Why? I did this. I killed her." He says, fuck he's triggered his curse, Katherine must If compelled her after Mason was killed,

"No, you didn't mean to and I think it's best for everyone..." She says

"But she's dead! You don't know what that means." He says

"Actually, Tyler, I think I do." She says

"No, you don't, Caroline." He says

"Has your wound healed?" She asks then he checks his wound but realises it has healed and she vamp speeds away,

"How did you...?" He asks then he sees that she's gone,

"Does it hurt?" He asks

"What changing? Yeah the first full moon is a bitch but after a while it is easier and faster." I reply

"You can chose to turn right? How?" He asks

"A spell, werewolves are not the only supernatural creature out there, when we have time I'll teach you about them. I am also a witch but I can't do the spell on you because I'm not related to you, it only works on blood relatives, my father can turn anytime he wants but don't worry Tyler I will be right here with you when you turn, I will help you through it." I reply

"Thank you. Did you ever help Mason?" He asks

"I was there when he first turned, yes." I reply

"Do you think he'll return if I tell him?" He ask

"I don't know but if he doesn't I'll still be here for you." I reply then I pat him on the shoulder before I leave for my car, God I need sleep, I look for my phone so I can ring Jenna to see how she is doing then I hear someone behind me and I get ready just in case I am attacked, I turn around then something gets blown in my face and in the confusion I get injected with something,

"What the…" I say before I slip into unconsciousness.


	8. Rose

I wake up from my drug induced sleep, with a raging headache I may add, to hear people are shouting which doesn't help,

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you-" Elena says before she is cut off by a woman's voice, Elena? What is she doing here?

"Be quiet!" The woman shouts

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Elena says

"I know who you are, I said be quiet." The woman says, who is this woman maybe she is someone that Katherine knew,

"What do you want?" Elena asks then the woman slaps her hard which causes Elena to fall on the sofa and become unconscious, oh great,

"I want you to be quiet." The woman replies

"You know it is rude to hit someone when they are asking a question." I say as I get up and take off my heels as my feet hurt,

"Be quiet." She says

"Why should I?" I ask then the woman comes over to me and goes to hit me, like Elena, but I catch her wrist and she looks at me surprised so I take the opportunity to break her arm, I may not be able to use magic because of the drugs in my system but I can still use my werewolf side, she snaps her arm back into place and looks at me angrily then tries to go for me again however another vampire speeds in front of her,

"We need her Rose." He says

"Rose?" I ask as I look at the pair of them,

"That means you're Trevor, I'll be damned after 500 years you're still together." I say

"How do you know us?" Trevor ask

"Katherine. She told me all about you two, how she betrayed you in order to get away from Klaus." I reply as I move Elena into a more comfortable position and make sure she's okay,

"Why would Katerina tell you about us?" Rose asks

"Because she trusts me to certain point as she cannot trust anyone fully, not after the life she's had." I whisper the last part,

"Where are we?" I ask

"Miles away from any town so don't get any ideas." Rose replies then she leaves and Trevor follows her after, I could try to make it outside as they have no daylight rings but carrying Elena I will be slowed down and probably won't reach the front door quick enough, I don't even know where the front door is, I open my handbag which I still have weirdly and look for my phone, when I do find it, it has run out of charge, crap, I guess I have to sit here in silence while I wait for Elena to wake up or if I come up with a plan to get us out of here, I know for a fact that they are probably going to hand us over to an original to Klaus himself for the sacrifice, so I wonder who it will be, it won't be Kol, Rebekah nor Finn because as far as anyone knows they are still daggered so that leaves Elijah or Klaus, Elijah is easier to negotiate with than Klaus but who knows.

After about an hour Elena starts waking up and I immediately cover her mouth to signal to be quiet as Rose and Trevor are currently upstairs, we silently go up the stairs and try to sneak past them as they're talking so they are distracted,

"How's the girl?" Rose asks

"Still passed out." Trevor replies

"You didn't touch her, did you?" She asks

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?" He asks

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works." She replies

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" He asks

"They say he got it." She replies

"Wonderful and what?" He asks

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." She replies

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." He says

"I'm sick of running!" She shouts

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." He says

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." She says then Elena accidentally makes one of the boards squeak and Rose sees us, oh for goodness sake,

"You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Rose asks as she comes towards us,

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asks

"He's your worst nightmare" Rose replies then she and Trevor leave,

"So dramatic." I say quietly to myself, so Elijah it is thank god for that because he and Klaus are estranged, thank you Katherine for that information,

"What do they want with us?" Elena asks

"Probably for the sun and moon curse." I reply then Elena goes off and I follow her.

()()()()()()

We enter a room which Rose is in alone, I sit down on the sofa,

"Why are we here?" Elena asks

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." Rose replies

"Why won't you?" I ask

"That's another one." She replies

"You got us, okay? It's not like we can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell us is what you want with us." Elena says

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." Rose says

"Delivery to who? Elijah?" I ask

"Two points to the eavesdroppers." Rose replies

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena asks

"He's one of the vampires, the originals." Rose replies

"What do you mean the originals?" Elena asks

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?" Rose asks

"I don't think they know anything of them." I reply

"So you know Stefan and Damon?" Elena asks

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress." Rose replies

"Who are the originals?" Elena asks

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." Rose replies

"But why me? And why Lily?" Elena asks

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse. And she's a witch." Rose replies

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" Elena asks

"Oh, you do know your history." Rose replies

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse." Elena says

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." I say

"The sacrifice?" Elena asks

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." Rose replies and Elena's eyes widen,

"Did you know about this?" Elena asks

"Yes, I know all about the curse and what you have to do to break it. And I know what you're thinking, how could I have not told you? Because I thought you would be safe for now at least and I was going to tell you, when I first found out about this curse and how to break it I was 12 and I wanted to break it, as the curse goes both ways if a vampire breaks it then all vampires can walk in the sun, but if a werewolf breaks it then all werewolves can turn at will. I know that in neither case that is not the best but my family has a curse on them where it is flipped they are wolves all the time except for the full moon." I reply, I know I am still lying about the curse as I know it is fake and it is really release Klaus's werewolf side but they don't know anything about him but I will tell them eventually, Trevor comes in with a wood slam to cover the window,

"Tell me more." Elena says

"Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?" Trevor asks

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks

"The originals." He replies

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" Elena asks

"The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." He replies

"Mm-hmm." Rose says while shaking her head,

"Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." He says

"What did you do?" Elena asks

"He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova." Rose replies

"Katherine." Elena says

"The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger." Rose says

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." He says

"Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again." Rose says then Trevor leaves,

"Katherine is actually the second Petrova Doppelgänger because think about it if the blood of the Petrova Doppelgänger is what breaks the curse then the blood was used to create the curse in the first place, which makes sense since if you make a curse then use Doppelgänger blood as it has magical properties." I say then we sit in silence assuming that Elena is trying to process all the information, Elena sits on the sofa and she finds a piece of paper which reads:

'Stefan and Damon are coming for you two. -B'

Well hopefully they get here soon.

()()()()()()

After what it seems like forever, Trevor returns and he is panicking,

"He's here! This was a mistake." He says

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." Rose says

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" He shouts

"He wants her more." Rose says

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." He says

"Hey! What are we?" Rose asks

"We're family, forever." He replies then someone knocks on the door,

"You're scared." Elena says

"Stay here with them and don't make a sound." Rose says then she leaves and Elena starts pacing,

"Elena please stop." I say

"I can't I'm scared." She says

"I know so am I." I say as I hug her then we hear someone coming, I hold her arm as we turn our heads, a man with a suit comes in, Elijah the Original that always wears a suit, and sees us, he looks Elena surprised then he vamp speeds over to her, he looks at her and smells her neck,

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." He says then he looks at me,

"Why is she here?" He asks

"She's a witch." Rose replies and he nods,

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going." He says then Elena looks at Rose,

"Please, don't let him take us." She says

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah says then he goes toward Trevor,

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor says

"Oh no, your apologies are not necessary." Elijah says

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor says

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?" Elijah asks

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor replies

"So granted." Elijah says then Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body., Rose cries and Elena is shocked while I look away briefly,

"You...!" Rose shouts

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." Elijah looks at us "Come." He says

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asks

"What do you know about the moonstone?" He asks

"I know that you need it and I know where it is." Elena replies

"Elena." I say

"Yes?" He asks

"I can help you get it." Elena replies

"Tell me where it is." He says

"It doesn't work that way." Elena says

"Are you negotiating with me?" He asks then he looks at Rose,

"It's the first I've heard of it." She says then he tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work because of her vervain necklace, he looks at her necklace,

"What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He asks then he pulls the necklace off her neck and throws it away, he grabs her head and I growl then use my werewolf strength to push him to the nearest wall and I put my arm across his throat,

"Get off of her!" I shout while showing my wolf eyes,

"Well hello there." He says while he smiles,

"I'll tell you where the moonstone is if you give me your word that you'll leave Elena alone." I say

"You have my word." He says then I release him,

"It's underneath the old fell church ruins in Mystic Falls." I say

"Why is it there?" He asks

"It's with Katherine." I reply then we hear breaking glass from upstairs,

"What is that?" He asks

"I don't know." Rose replies

"Who else is in this house?" He asks

"I don't know." Rose replies then he grabs me and Elena, we go into another part of the house then Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their super speed, Elijah throws me and Elena into Rose's arms,

"Rose." He says

"I don't know who it is." She says

"Up here." Stefan says then Elijah goes up the stairs with his vamp speed,

"Down here." Damon says then I am vamp sped to another location where Damon is with me and Rose and he has his hands over our mouths to make sure sure we are quiet,

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" Elijah asks then he breaks a wooden coat rack into a stake,

"I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" He asks then Elena appears at the top of the stairs and me at the bottom,

"We'll come with you, just please don't hurt our friends, they just wanted to help us out." She says then Elijah goes up the stairs with his vamp speed again with the stake in his hand,

"What game are you playing with me?" He asks then she throws the vervain bomb in his face and it explodes, his skin burns but he heals immediately and he goes toward Elena but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon, it doesn't hurt him so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him, they fall down the stairs and Elijah gets up immediately but Stefan stays on the floor, he goes toward Stefan but Damon appears and stakes Elijah, he pushes him against the door and Elijah appears to be dead and he is pinned to the door with the stake, Rose sees it and leaves then Damon tries to follow her,

"Just let her go." Elena says then he smiles and she smiles too but goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms,

"Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Stefan asks then Elena embraces him and looks at Damon, she mouths "thank you" and Damon mouths "you're welcome",

"Are you okay?" Damon asks

"I'm fine." I reply as I look at Elijah's body, we leave to the car and the ride is quiet with Stefan and Elena in the back while I'm in the front with Damon, I am not worried about Elijah because I know for a fact that he's not dead as I know that only a white oak stake can kill an Original so I know he'll be back and maybe I'll have a chance to talk to him.

()()()()()()

They drop me off at the Lockwood Mansion so I can get my car, I get in and turn on the engine and drive home I also put the radio on, Impossible by Shontelle comes on and I sing along,

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot_

_I did_

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the rooftops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did..._

I arrive home and I turn off the engine, I grab my handbag and get out of the car then I lock the car behind me, I go to my front door and unlock it then as I go through it I close it behind me, I go upstairs to my room and I get my phone out of my bag then put it on charge, I go into the bathroom and I turn on the shower, I get undressed and get in, the water feels so warm and relaxing I could stay in here forever, after a while, and after washing my hair and myself, I turn off the shower and get out then wrap myself up in a towel, I brush my teeth then I go out of the bathroom and go into my walk in wardrobe, I get out my light blue spotted jersey pyjama top and light blue plain long jersey pyjama bottoms, I come out of my walk in wardrobe and dry my hair with the towel then brush it, I get dressed and get into bed, I look at my phone and I have a lot of missed calls and text messages from Adriana so I text her back,

**Me:**

I'm back and I'm okay.

**Adriana:**

What happened?

**Me:**

I was kidnapped by Rose, the vampire who aired Katherine, along with Elena because her and Trevor were going to trade us for their lives. Trevor is dead by Elijah's hand and Rose is in the wind, I met him Adriana, I met Elijah and Damon staked him but we know better and he should be fine in a couple hours.

**Adriana:**

Wow, you have been busy and we are glad that you are okay.

**Me:**

Me too, I couldn't do magic as there was drugs in my system and I felt weak but I'll be fine and I hope all of you are okay.

**Adriana:**

We're fine just worried about you.

**Me:**

Well don't be I'm fine.

**Adriana:**

Okay I'll be touch.

**Me:**

Okay.

I put my phone down and turn off my light then fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Katerina

I wake up because of my phone getting a text message, I look and it's from Damon,

**Damon:**

Meet at the house got something to tell you and you got to tell us something.

Shit. That means that Rose has probably gone to them and that Elena spilled the beans about me knowing stuff, I get up and go to my walk in wardrobe, I get out my brown leather jacket, light brown Lurex short sleeve crop, dark blue skinny jeans and my brown leather small wedge lower than the knee high boots, I come out of the wardrobe and put the stuff on my chair to my dresser then I go into the bathroom, I do my teeth, deodorant etc. I come out and I get dressed then make my bed, I go back over to my dresser and use magic to do my hair, it is up in a high ponytail and my hair is curled, I put some mascara on and some red lipstick because I know Elijah is alive, and is probably going to do something to Damon since he staked him so that gives me an opportunity to speak to him which I will take, I sort out my bag and I go downstairs to the kitchen, I make myself a full English breakfast with tea as I am really hungry and thirsty, I should have made something last night but I was really tired, once I finished cooking it I eat it as I drink my tea, I put the washing up in the sink then I get my bag and I open the front door, I lock the door once I'm through it with magic as I can't be bothered to use my keys then I get out my keys and unlock my car, I get in and close the door then put my seatbelt on, I turn on the engine and I drive to the Salvatore Mansion.

()()()()()()

I arrive shortly to the Salvatore Mansion and Elena pulls up at the same time, I turn off the engine get my bag and get out of the car, so does Elena,

"Hey." I say

"Hey." She says as we reach the front door then Elena knocks on the door, not long after Damon opens it,

"Hello, Elena. Lily." He says

"Is Stefan here? He called. He said it was important." Elena says

"Right this way." He says as he open the door wider for us to walk in and we do then Stefan arrives,

"Hey." He says

"What is this about?" Elena asks then Rose arrives,

"You." Elena says then we go into the living room and Elena sits on the sofa while I sit on an armchair, Damon signals Rose and she tells us what she knows about Klaus.

"Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose says

"Who is he?" Elena asks

"He's one of the originals, he's a legend." Damon replies

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan says

"Like Elijah?" Elena asks

"No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal." Rose replies

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Stefan says

"Not the oldest." I whisper to myself

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena asks

"Yes." Rose replies

"No." Stefan says

"What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon says

"Which it is." Me and Rose say

"And you're not saying it so I don't kill you." Damon says

"Which I'm not." Rose says

"Then we're looking at a solid maybe." Damon says

"Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan says

"Not that you know of." Rose says

"That's not helping." Damon says

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan says

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose says

"Alright, we're shaking. You made your point. And dear brother I believe you are wrong as I believe there is someone in this room who has seen this Klaus." Damon says as he comes behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders,

"Have you?" Stefan asks

"Not in person and I had never seen Elijah in person either, but I do know all about the Originals and I know for a fact that Klaus is on his way here." I reply

"And when were you going to tell us?" Damon asks

"I thought I would have more time but then we got kidnapped and now I have to tell." I reply

"What do you mean that you never seen Klaus in person?" Elena asks

"I have seen his portrait and I have been dreaming of him since I was nine." I reply

"What? Why?" Damon asks

"I don't know, I can't decide what I dream about but I am going to find out why. In order to do so I need to meet him that's why I came back so I could." I reply

"And what about Elena? Klaus wants to kill her." Stefan says

"Wow, just wow. I have known Elena a lot longer than you and I would protect her with my life." I say

"And you think I don't?" He asks

"I do but what happens when you turn off your humanity? Will you be protecting her then?" I ask and Stefan is about to say something but Elena gets up,

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks

"School. I'm late." She replies, oh shit yeah oh it doesn't matter I made sure I am all caught up on the work before I came here,

"Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you." Stefan says

"It's okay, I know where it is." Elena says the she leaves,

"She's in denial." Damon says to Rose

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan says

"What did you mean by what you said earlier?" Stefan asks

"I am aware of what happens when your humanity is off and you go off on a blood binge, I know all about the Ripper of Monterey." I reply

"I would never hurt Elena. I love her." He says

"I know that, I'm sorry I lash out when people come at me but you must understand my concern, but I know you'll do what's best for her." I say then he nods and leaves,

"Now today you are going to be telling me all about Klaus." Damon says as he leaves and motions me to follow, we spend some time talking about Klaus obviously I don't tell him everything as he doesn't need to know.

()()()()()()

Me and Damon arrive in the living room where Rose is and she wipes away her tears, I'm assuming it is about Trevor as they have been running together for 500 years,

"ll right Rosebud. I need some answers. Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." Damon says

"You've always been this sensitive?" She asks

"Full vampire switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." He replies

"Yeah, you switch yours, I'll switch mine." She says

"Is that a dig?" He asks, she's stating the obvious his humanity switch is on as he is so hopelessly in love with Elena,

"It's an observation. Being in love with your brother's girlfriend must be difficult." She says

"I'm not in love with anyone." He says

"You want to try that again?" I ask

"Don't get on my bad side." He replies

"Then show me your good side." She says

"How do I find Klaus?" He asks

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." She replies

"Come on, that's the same answer I got from Lily. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?" He asks

"Add another two hundred somebodies to that and you're still not even close." She replies

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how did you do it?" He asks

"Through a very low somebody on the totem pole. A guy named Slater in Richmond." She replies

"Perfect. I'll drive." He says

"No. You forget not all of us can do sun." She says

"Then you drive. Come on. And you Lily." He says as he leaves and me and Rose follow behind him.

()()()()()()

Soon Rose parking the car in a underground car park in Richmond underneath a Coffee Shop and we all get out of the car,

"Back entrance. How convenient." He says

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." She says

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" I ask

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." She replies

"Good." Damon says then he pushes Rose against the wall with his vamp speed,

"Just one thing. If you're setting me up in any way, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." He says then Rose grabs him and pushes him against the car with her vamp speed, twisting his arm behind his back,

"I'm older than you and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She says then she releases him,

"You can trust me." She says

"Nice." I say then we smile at each other. We enter the coffee shop,

"Whoa. What about the sunlight?" Damon asks

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose asks then a bearded man, who I assume is Slater, comes up to us,

"That and the free Wi-Fi." He says then she embraces him,

"Hey, how are you?" She asks

"Good. I saw you come, what are you doing here?" Slater asks

"Mmm, it's a long story but I want you to meet…" Rose replies before Slater cuts her off,

"Damon Salvatore. Turned 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" He asks

"Yes. It was right. Thank you for the tip." She replies then he looks at Damon,

"It's nice to meet you, maybe. What's going on Rose? Where's Trevor?" Slater asks

"Let's sit." She replies then we all sit on the table next to the window,

"So?" Slater asks

"He's dead." Rose replies

"How?" He asks

"Elijah." She replies and he nods, he puts his hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sorry." He says then he looks at me,

"I don't recognise you." He says

"Lily Claire." I say then I extend my hand,

"Ah the witch." He says as he shakes my hand, then we get talking about other stuff.

"And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater asks

"Beyond dead." Damon replies

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the Baroque period. I was schooling for my Psych PhD." Slater says

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose informs

"When I was turned. I have 18 degrees, 3 master's and 4 PhDs." He says

"The point?" Damon asks

"Exactly, I mean, what is the point? What should I be doing with my eternity? If you have an answer, please enlighten me." Slater replies

"We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook him up?" Rose asks

"Craigslist." Slater replies

"Really?" Damon asks

"Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get sent to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and that's where my connection ends." Slater replies

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asks

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater replies

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose says

"True. I've never seen one but rumor has it…" Slater says

"Not such a rumor." Damon says

"Mystic Falls? God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater says

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it. Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" I ask

"What do you mean?" Slater asks

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" I ask

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that?" He asks

"Tell us how." Damon replies

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keeping them from walking in the sun?" Slater asks

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon replies then all of a sudden all the windows break, Slater and Rose's skin start to burn and Rose starts screaming, both me and Damon look outside to see who attacked us, my money's on Elijah then Slater runs, Rose's face is burned and Damon puts a jacket on Rose's face and helps her get out the back of the coffee shop, the other customers are also rushing out the back door into the car park and I exit out of the shop and go to where the person should have been, I smell the air and I get Elijah's scent, I knew it so I follow it to wherever he is now, I also inform Adriana.

()()()()()()

I follow the scent to another coffee shop, for goodness sake, and Elijah is sitting at a two seat table,

"May I join you?" I ask then Elijah looks at me smiling and stands up,

"Of course." He replies then he goes to the other seat and pulls it out for me,

"Thank you." I say as I sit down and he pushes my chair in then returns to his seat,

"You knew I follow you?" I ask

"I gathered that you wanted to talk to me from what you have been saying." He replies

"Have you been spying on me?" I ask then a waitress asks if we want anything and I order a milkshake while he doesn't order anything,

"I wouldn't call it spying, I just wanted to know what you did." He replies

"Could have just asked me. Besides I haven't told them everything." I say then my milkshake arrives and I thank them, she smiles at Elijah and he smiles back at her and I feel, what is that? Jealousy impossible, why would I be feeling that?

"What haven't you told them?" He asks

"Just things concerning me, like how I've read all of your journals involving New Orleans. I find your family very interesting." I reply

"I would expect since you dream of Niklaus, and he dreams of you." He says

"He does?" I ask

"Did you not know?" He asks

"No. No one has and I know people who have known Klaus over the centuries." I reply then I have some of my milkshake,

"How odd, it doesn't matter because if I have my way Klaus won't have much time after the sacrifice." He says

"You want to kill him? Why?" I ask

"He has scattered my family in different oceans." He replies

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't aware but if you don't mind me asking why continue with the sacrifice? Because that would mean Elena has to die in order for Klaus to trigger his werewolf side along with two innocents. Why not just kill him when he comes to Mystic Falls? As he is on his way." I say

"Because he will be at his most weakest and I will be able to kill him, as there is only one white oak stake left in the world but I am unable to get it." He says

"I would never be able to do it, kill any of my siblings even if it meant saving the world, well maybe one." I say

"Which one?" He asks

"The one who killed my twin, some of my half siblings and my mother." I reply then I take a big sip of my drink,

"Where are they now?" He asks

"Not dead unfortunately, but he can't hurt anyone." I reply then Elijah looks confused but doesn't ask,

"Are your friends aware that you are a werewolf?" He asks

"Yes, they found out when I saved them from another werewolf which they later then killed." I reply

"Good, do they know what actually the curse is intended for?" He asks

"No one does." I reply

"So we play dumb but we know exactly what we're doing, until it is time for them to be informed." He states and I nod then I put my hand on the table then Elijah grabs it and tries to get into my head, but my magic makes him retract,

"Don't ever try to get inside my head, it's too dark for you. And don't be fooled by my perfect smile, or my pretty dresses. I will kick your ass." I say

"I don't have a doubt, I do apologise I was testing you as Niklaus will not hesitate to try and get inside your head." He says

"It's fine I just prefer people not doing that." I say

"I don't blame you, I don't think anyone should have their mind invaded without their consent." He says while agreeing with me,

"So what have you been doing after you left New Orleans?" I ask curiously

"Travelling around the world, a different place for each decade. Manosque in France is my favourite place to go." He replies

"I have never been there before." I say

"I would love to show you, maybe when all of this is over I can take you." He says

"Mr Mikaelson, are you asking me to travel to a far off place with a man I just met?" I ask in my most innocent voice

"So what if I am Miss Claire? What would your answer be?" He asks curiously

"I would love to." I say smiling then I finish off my milkshake while he smiles at me,

"What I'm wondering is even if Klaus is weaker during transition, he still won't be weak enough to kill so I assume you have a witch, and for that witch to be powerful enough they need to channel something and I guess they are going to channel the power of dead witches who were burnt at the stake here in this very town." I say

"Do you know where?" He asks

"Of course but if you want to know you'll have to earn it." I reply

"And how may I do that?" He asks while leaning forward,

"I don't know yet but I'll let you know." I say then I get up and put money on the table for my milkshake,

"Goodbye for now." I say then I use my magic to teleport to my car and I get in it, I put on my seatbelt and I turn on my engine then I drive home.

()()()()()()

When I arrive home I take off my seatbelt and get out my phone then dial Adriana's phone number, while it is ringing I get my bag and I go into my house, she answers,

_"Hello?" She asks_

"Could you find out where a bunch of witches were burned in this town?" I ask

_"Of course, why?" She asks_

"I just told Elijah that I knew where as he has a witch that needs that power, in order to weaken Klaus so Elijah can kill him." I reply

_"Wow. Why do you want to give it to him?" She asks_

"I feel sorry for him, Klaus scattered their siblings in different oceans so he wouldn't be able to find them, but I don't know whether I'm going to let him do so." I reply

_"When will you know?" She asks_

"I have no clue it could happen at any time, I suppose it depends what happens between now and then." I reply

_"Okay, I'll find out and get back to you as soon as possible." She says_

"Thank you." I say

_"How was it talking to him?" She asks_

"Intense and it was weird because the waitress smiled at Elijah and he smiled back and I felt jealousy, which is odd why would I be feeling that? I don't even know him that well." I reply while getting a drink out of the fridge and open it then I drink it,

_"Well you do, you have read his inner thoughts, and with the jealousy thing I think it is to do with the fact you have been waiting a long time to meet him so you don't want to share him." She says_

"Maybe, I just thought it was weird but he did ask me to travel to France with him when it's over." I say

_"Ooh did you say yes?" She asks_

"Of course, it's weird I always thought that Elijah was the honourable one but I see a darkness in him." I reply

_"I think our leader has a crush." She says in a sing song voice_

"I don't have a crush." I say

 _"Yes you do anyway I best be looking for your dead witches, goodbye."_ _She says_

"Goodbye." I say as I shake my head,

"I don't have a crush on Elijah." I whisper then I laugh, maybe she's right he is handsome though I do prefer him with short hair but that doesn't matter, it is weird that I see a darkness in Elijah but it makes sense as he is a vampire and no one can go a thousand years without committing something that would want them to forget it, I dial the nearest pizza place and order one, I order the medium Pepperoni Lover's Pizza, that should be a little while so I go upstairs, I take out my hair and I put on the shower then I get undressed, I get in and I moan at the warm water when it hits my skin, I wash my body and my hair and the smell of the shampoo is clogging my senses, it smells of Jasmine as that is my favourite flower, my hair always smells of it as there was a Jasmine field in New Orleans where I used to lay for hours on ends so it clung to my hair and I also have tattoo on my left ankle, there is two little ones with a big one in the middle, I turn off the shower and as I get out I wrap myself in a towel, I go into my walk in wardrobe and I get out my black plain pyjama top, and black floral trim pyjama bottoms then I use magic to dry myself and my hair, I get dressed then I go downstairs and sit on the sofa and turn on the TV, I finally find something to watch and enjoy which is the TV series Friends. After a little while there is a knock my door I get my purse and open the door, the pizza delivery boy is there,

"How much?" I ask

"$11.99." He replies in a monotone voice, I pay him the money and give him a $10 tip as he had to come all the way out here and he smiles,

"Thank you." He says

"Thank you, have a good one." I say

"You too." He says then he leaves and I close the door, I go back to the sofa and sit down, I use my magic to make bourbon appear and I take off the cap, I take a sip then I start eating a slice of pizza. After finishing the first slice the doorbell rings, so I take my bourbon and have a gulp while walking over to the door, I open it and Elijah is on the other side,

"You know I was just going to have a nice in watching TV and eating pizza." I say

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need your help." He says

"Come in." I say and he does,

"What can I do for you?" I ask as I close the door and turn to look at him,

"I need help with a spell." He replies

"Can't your witch help?" I ask

"He can't, no." He replies

"Well before we discuss business, would you like some pizza? Or a drink?" I ask

"Are you offering?" He asks in a seductive voice which sends shivers to my core,

"Yes, bourbon?" I ask as I smile and he smiles too,

"Sure." He says then I go into the kitchen with him following close behind, I get out two glasses and as I am pouring the bourbon I feel him right behind me, then he reaches and gets the glass once poured and he lightly touches my hip as he does so, I turn but he hasn't moved so I am right up against him and I look into his eyes as he drinks the bourbon, once finished he reaches past me to put it on the counter while getting impossibly closer to me, my heart rate gets quicker and I find it harder to breath,

"There is no spell, is there?" I ask then he shakes his head as he gently touches my cheek, I grab his shirt and I pull him so our lips meet, he responds instantly and grabs the back of my neck and my hair, he lifts me onto the counter and pushes himself in between my legs, I wrap them around him and his tongue probes my mouth and I let him, our tongues intertwine and soon he kisses my jaw then my neck, he bites and sucks my collarbone and different parts of my neck in order to mark me as his, I am breathing heavily,

"Fuck me." I breath out then I wake up.

I look around and I am on the sofa, there is half eaten pizza and a empty bottle of bourbon, I didn't even notice I fell asleep and now I am incredibly horny, balls, I supposed I could call Damon to see if he is up for a night cap but I bet him and Rose have hooked up, why did he have to look so damn good in that suit? I go upstairs and I decide I'll go to sleep and see if that helps, it was nice to have a different dream for once, I turn off the light and I fall asleep, and I have many dreams about the older original.


	10. The Sacrifice

_Darkness. Nothing but darkness. I walk for what it seems like forever, trying to find anything. No luck until I see…_

_Klaus standing alone in the darkness. Unmoving, like he’s dormant. I walk over to him and reach for him but my hand goes through,_

_“Why did you forget me Lily?” He asks_

_“Forget you? What are you talking about?” He grabs hold of me,_

_“Wake up!” He violently bites my neck as I scream._

I wake up screaming, clawing at my neck,

“It was just a dream.” I tell myself as I look at my hands, they’re covered in what appears to be pencil then I realise I am in my drawing room, drawings of Klaus everywhere, all the same,

“Crap not again.” This is not abnormal, when my mind is focused on things other than Klaus this is what usually happens, me waking up with thousands of drawings of Klaus surrounding me. I sigh and get up, I place my hands out,

 _“Venez sanguinem au moi.”_ All the drawings of Klaus gather up into a pile, and I place them on the table, I’ll sort them out later. All the sudden I clutch my head screaming as my head is in agony, I run upstairs to my room and go over to my desk, I look into the mirror and see I am bleeding from the eyes, what’s going on?

“What do you want?!” I scream then that is when I hear the voices, the spirits,

 _“Stay away, stay away. We do not want you here. You are a curse upon us all, stay away, you bring darkness with your magic. Leave.”_ They say then the attack stops and I breath heavily, a load of bitches, this is not the first time that they have tried to get me to leave, I asked once to help me with a very important spell to me and they looked into my mind, my memories, my thoughts and they thought I was cursed and that I’ll bring not only the Original family here but an all matter of evil, bunch of crazy people which is why I don’t like the dead, especially the ancestors, I go into the bathroom and I fill the sink up with water, I grab the flannel and I wipe away the blood from around my eyes, my head is still ringing so I empty the sink, I grab my phone and I head downstairs, in the kitchen I look for paracetamol and I find some thankfully, I get a glass and take the paracetamol, that will take affect soon and I am hungry, I make myself some toast and sit down at the table. I am nearly finished by toast when my phone starts ringing, I look to see who it is, Davina Claire, my adopted daughter, and she is video calling, I wipe my face and answer,

“Hi baby, how are you?” I ask 

_“Hi mama, I’m okay. How are you?”_

“That’s good, I’m alright. How’s school?”

 _“It’s alright, boring but it’s okay.”_ This makes me laugh,

“It can’t all be boring, there must be something you like.”

_“I’m really enjoying art at the moment, I wanted to show you something I’ve been working on.”_

“Well I would love to see it.” And she flashes a big smile,

 _“Great, hold on.”_ She places the phone down and I hear draws opening, soon she is back with a black book, she shows opens the book and flicks through multiple pages before stopping a page, she lifts up the book to the camera and it reveals a drawing of me,

“Oh Davina, it’s beautiful.” I start to tear up,

_“Thank you, mama. I’m glad you like it I’ll send it to you when I’m finished. Do you know when you’ll be visiting again? I miss you.”_

“I miss you too, baby. I’ll try to pop in soon for a little while, I’ll let you know.”

_“Okay mama, I’ve got to go and do my witch studies, talk to you soon. I love you.”_

“I love you too, talk to you soon.” She hangs up and I hold back the tears, I don’t like being away from her but I travel a lot and her magic is tied to New Orleans, she loves magic and I would never ask her to give that up. I finish my toast and place the plate in the sink, I’ll sort that out later, I head upstairs for a much needed shower, I get out my outfit for the day, a black leather jacket, a black lace Yoke tee, a pair of black jeggings and black leather boots. I go into the bathroom and turn on the shower before undressing, I get and let the water wash over me, I honestly hate the spirits because they don’t know me, they just think that’ll bring darkness but darkness is already here. I wash myself then turn off the shower and I get out, I wrap myself in a towel and I brush my teeth, do my deodorant etc. I exit out of the bathroom and I dry myself then get dressed, I go over to my dresser and do my makeup then I just put my hair up in a high ponytail. I hear my phone ringing from downstairs, so I quickly run down and see that Tyler is calling, I answer the phone,

“Hi Tyler, is everything alright?” I know at this point he will be freaking out about the upcoming full moon

_“Hi Lily, not really. I am really freaking out about the full moon and I know Mason said before he left that you helped him with his first transformation, and I was just wondering if you can help me.”_

“Of course, I will Tyler, the first is always the hardest and it is better to do it with someone than alone. In order to get an idea, you’ll need Mason’s journal that he wrote that night. I think he put it in the old Lockwood estate, you know where you saw us as wolves?”

_“Yeah, I remember. Alright then, thank you Lily.”_

“Just let me know if you need anything else.”

_“Will do, talk to you later.”_

“Goodbye Tyler, talk to you later.” I hang up the phone, hopefully I can try to calm him before the full moon as him panicking is just going to make the transformation harder for him. I am taken out of my thoughts as the doorbell rings, so I go over to the door and I open it to reveal Jasmine, my best friend and mentor.

**_*Flashback*_ **

_It is 2006 and I am at a bar having a drink, I look around at the entertainment it is a female singer, she’s pretty girl with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she is singing ‘Hips Don’t Lie’ by Shakria which is making the men in the bar go crazy, expect this one who hasn’t stopped staring at me since I walked in, I don’t know if he is a fan or a creepy stranger. I finish my drink and pay for it before I get up and leave, I notice that the stranger is following me so I go into the alley way next to the bar and wait for him, it’s dark which makes it easy to hide, he comes down the alley and put his arm around his back then slam him into the wall,_

_“Who are you? Why are you following me?” I ask_

_“You looked so damn delicious and I couldn’t resist.”_

_“What?” Then all the sudden he breaks free and pushes me against the wall using inhuman speed which causes me to hit my head, I become a bit dazed,_

_“Vampire.” I say_

_“Aye and you are a witch. You’ll make a fine meal.” He goes to bite me but I use my strength to hold him back as I haven’t got the focus to use magic, soon though he starts to overpower me and as I close my eyes waiting for death at the hands of this vampire, I feel a gust of wind and the vampire is gone. I look around the alley and I see that the vampire has got a stake in his heart, the singer from the bar is standing over him and I realise she is also a vampire, she turns to me,_

_“Are you alright?” She asks_

_“Better now, thank you for saving me. He made me hit my head and I couldn’t use my magic to defend myself. Thank you for saving me.” She smiles at me,_

_“That’s okay, us girls have got to stick together. I have been tracking him for weeks, he has killed his way up the eastern seaboard.”_

_“Oh, I thought he was an ordinary vampire. So, you are a vampire who hunts vampires?”_

_“Yeah, it’s pretty easy when you know the species. So, you are a witch?”_

_“Yes, but also a werewolf which is why I could hold him off a bit.”_

_“Wow, you are a rare species, you don’t see many hybrids running around. Do you know how to defend yourself? Without your magic I mean.”_

_“A little bit, I grew up around vampires they taught me some defensive tactics, but I usually just rely on my magic.”_

_“Well as clearly shown that is not a good idea, do you want some lessons?”_

_“Sure, I’m Lily by the way.” I offer out my hand,_

_“Jasmine, nice to meet you.” She shakes it “Let’s go and get a drink.”_

_“Alright.” We go back into the bar._

***Present Day***

That’s how we met, and we have been best friends ever since,

“Come on get in here.” I say then she comes in and we hug,

“I’ve missed you.” I say then we part,

“I’ve missed you too, so how have you been?”

“Busy. You?”

“Clearly, you know same old, hunting vampires.” She looks around the living room,

“You actually built it. You built the house that we designed.” She continues,

“Well, yeah. Do you like it?” I ask

“It is amazing, so what are you planning on doing today?”

“I am going to help Stefan and Damon get the moonstone from Katherine, I am supposed to meet them at their house soon.” I notice that she is pacing a lot,

“Jasmine, what’s the matter? You seem unsettled.”

“Well, I have some news.” She grabs my hands,

“What is it?”

“Klaus is on his way here.” Jasmine is in Klaus’s inner circle and has been for a year now, she tells him information about me and tells me information about him, just the basic stuff like where each of us is located, what have we been doing stuff like that,

“Oh, I knew that already Adriana told me.” I reassure her as I smile,

“Oh, I was so worried about this. I didn’t know where you stand on Klaus at the moment.”

“I’m not sure, obviously I still want to meet him but lately I have been distracted.”

“Elijah, I know.”

“You didn’t tell Klaus, did you?”

“No, I haven’t told him but if it goes any further with you two then I will have to tell him.” She points out, I know she is right, but he is going to be so mad,

“He is going to be pissed.”

“True, but he doesn’t get to decide who get to be with, he doesn’t get to control your heart.” I smile at that response,

“God, I hate it when you are right.” I say and this makes her laugh,

“But I’m always right.”

“I know! It’s so annoying!” This makes her laugh more and soon enough I am laughing too, we continue like that for few minutes before finally stopping, Jasmine stands up straight before offering her arm,

“Shall we?” She asks so I link my arm with hers,

“We shall.” I collect the stuff I need, and we head to the Salvatore mansion, taking my car.

We arrive at the Salvatore mansion and we park the car before knocking on the door, soon enough Damon answers it and looks at me and Jasmine confused,

“Hello Lily, who’s your friend here? I didn’t realise we were having extra guests.” He says with a smile on his face then he looks Jasmine up and down, he turns to me expecting my answer,

“Damon Salvatore this is Jasmine. Jasmine this Damon.” I say while motioning between the two,

“I’m sorry Jasmine but we are a bit busy today, so if you can please come back later.” Damon says while flashing his vampire features in an attempt to scare her off, she smiles at him,

“I’m so sorry to hear that Damon, you see I was under the impression that you needed all the help you could get in order to stop Klaus. But if you are busy then maybe I should take my services elsewhere?” She asks while showing off her own vampire features,

“Who are you?” He asks

“Jasmine is best friend and she is here to help. She is the best fighter I’ve ever known, and she is part of Klaus’s inner circle.” I reply

“Why didn’t just lead with that, come on in.” He says then opens the door for us and we walk through it, we head to the parlour where the others are,

“Just so you know if you ever betray Lily or any of us to Klaus, I will personally kill you.” Damon says and I smile, me and Damon have bonded quite a lot since I came back here,

“If I ever betrayed Lily then I would help you.” Jasmine says

“Also, I’ll do the same to you if you ever betray her.” Jasmine continues and Damon nods, now they have established that we can focus on getting the moonstone from Katherine, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy are waiting for us, they don’t look confused about Jasmine so I’m assuming Stefan has filled them in. 

Damon and Stefan discuss their plans with us, they want me and Bonnie to use our magic to attempt to get them into the tomb to retrieve the moonstone,

“I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine.” Bonnie claims

“How? It took both you and your Grams last time and look what happened to her.” Jeremy points out

“I'm well aware of what happened. I've learned a few new things.” Bonnie shoots back

“Bonnie...” Jeremy says but Bonnie deflects Jeremy's concern,

“And besides, I will be helping her.” I assure him then we all look over at Stefan,

“How will you get it?” Bonnie asks

“She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker. We're not.” Stefan replies then Damon raises a glass of blood towards Bonnie,

“You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?” I ask as we all know what Katherine is like,

“It's a plan. Is it perfect?” Damon scoffs “What plan is?” Damon asks

“Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary.” Jeremy says

“Gee, thanks, you 16-year-old child. Why didn't we think about that? Why are you even here?” Damon asks

“Maybe I can help better the plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?” Bonnie asks and Damon looks over at Stefan, significantly. Stefan leaves briefly before returning with a picture of Katherine,

“This belonged to Katherine. Found it with her things after I thought she was dead, but it was hers.” Stefan says then he holds out the portrait of Katherine and Bonnie takes it, Bonnie places the portrait in a ceramic bowl then she dips her fingers in a glass of water and lets the water droplets drip from her fingertips into the bowl, flames sprout from the bowl and Bonnie shuts her eyes then begins to chant a spell,

“What will this do?” Damon asks then Bonnie opens her eyes, watching the picture burn,

“I can turn the metal into ash. Blow the ashes on her, and it'll incapacitate her for a minute or two. Long enough for you to get the stone and get out.” She replies

“Good plan.” I say and she smiles at me, suddenly, Bonnie's nose starts to bleed, she raises her hand to her nose and wipes it away before anyone notices, but I noticed and I think Jeremy did too, she is pushing the limits of magic which isn’t good, Stefan and Damon go off to get supplies and the rest of us stay to ensure the spell goes alright. Soon after Bonnie pours the ashes from the bowl onto an end table, Stefan and Damon re-enter the room with supplies for the excursion,

“Still gotta get the torches.” Stefan claims

“Alaric's stake gun's in my trunk. Bonnie?” Damon asks

“Go ahead. I'm almost done.” She assures then Stefan leaves, Damon packs a few more things in a bag and follows Stefan out of the room, me and Jasmine follow them, we get in my car and follow the boys to the tomb.

Stefan, Damon, Jasmine and I arrive in the woods by the ruins of the old Fell church, we wait for Bonnie and Jeremy to arrive in the car,

“I see you have made some friends here.” Jasmine comments

“Yes, I have, you jealous?” She chuckles,

“No, I’m glad. You are usually alone on your travels, so I think it is good to have friends in places then you are never alone.” She says then we smile at each other, Bonnie arrives alone not long after, so we go to meet her, Bonnie approaches all of us,

“Sorry I'm late. I had to grab the grimoire from home.” She says

“Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?” Damon asks

“He said he'd be here.” Bonnie replies, Stefan and Bonnie descend the stairs to the tomb, Jasmine and I follow, once we are all down Stefan drops his bag and starts rummaging through it, but something catches his eye,

“What the hell?” He asks

“Is that the moonstone?” Jasmine asks then we all rush over to it, Stefan picks it up then Katherine, lips drenched in blood, comes to the entrance of the tomb,

“I hate to interrupt” Stefan and Bonnie look up at her “but today has just been full of surprises.” Katherine says the she pulls Jeremy out from behind the wall, Jeremy's eyelids flutter and the bite mark on his neck oozes blood. Stefan rushes over to the entrance and Bonnie looks on in horror,

“I'm sorry. I took some powder.” Jeremy says

“Don't worry, I know that he's wearing his ring, so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back for more. So, I'm going to be in the back playing with my new little toy.” Katherine shoves Jeremy back into the cave “And you guys just give me a holler when you've got the tomb open.” She says as she goes into the cave. Me and Bonnie set up a circle of torches and once that is done, Bonnie lights them with a flame,

“Where the hell is Damon?” Stefan asks

“We can't wait, we have to get him out of there.” Bonnie replies

“She's fed, she has her strength back.” I say

“We still have what's left of the ash.” Bonnie hands Stefan an envelope with the ash “Do you think you can get close enough?” She asks then Stefan takes the envelope from Bonnie,

“I don't have a choice.” He replies

“It's gonna take me some time.” Bonnie says

“How long?” Stefan asks

“I don't know, a while.” Bonnie replies

“Just get me in there as soon as you can.” Stefan says then he walks away, I go over to Bonnie and look over the spell, once I have it memorised I kneel down next to her so I am to channel more power into the spell and into Bonnie, Bonnie opens the grimoire then tightly shuts her eyes and we both begin to chant the spell. As we continue the spell, I feel the flames flare up,

“Ohhh, something's happening.” Katherine exclaims

“Bonnie, no!” Jeremy shouts

“You have to stop her, she's not strong enough!” Jeremy continues then the flames flare up higher,

“Maybe she is.” Katherine claims

“Come on Lily, I know you can do it. You always were my good girl.” Katherine says

“Leave her alone.” Jasmine warns and Katherine scoffs. As time goes past, I hear Stefan go over to Bonnie,

“Bonnie....Bonnie....” He says

“You gotta stop her!” Jeremy shouts then something happens as I hear something or someone fall on the floor,

“You need to stop. Bonnie!” Stefan shouts but we both continue the spell,

“Bonnie!” Stefan shouts again then suddenly Bonnie faints, I feel the power loss but it is not enough for the spell to not be completed so I continue, I rise up as I chant louder and louder,

“Lily, stop!” Stefan shouts

“Ignore him, Lily. You can do this. You can set me free.” Katherine says, I can feel the barrier to the tomb starting to lower as I raise my arms. Then without warning, I feel the searing pain in my head again and I scream in pain, but I don’t stop the spell,

“What is it?!” Jasmine shouts

“The spirits, they don’t want me here. Before I was able to hide with Bonnie’s magic, but they know now. They want me to stop.” I manage to that sentence out,

“Then stop!” Jasmine shouts

“I can’t. I have to do this!” I shout as another surge of pain hits, I can feel blood coming from eyes and ears,

 _“Stop this magic. You are the darkness; you’ll bring destruction to us all.”_ The spirits say in my head,

“Listen to her, Lily. As much as I want to get out, I don’t want you to die for it.” Katherine says but I ignore them both,

“I can do this!” I scream then I get pushed over which breaks my concentration, the pain stops, and I look up to see Jasmine by my side,

“I could have done it.” I say

“But it would have cost you your life.” Jasmine says, I look over to see Bonnie still unconscious while Stefan is trying to wake her,

“Bonnie. Bonnie, wake up, please. Bonnie, wake up. Bonnie.” He says

“Yes, please because I'm still in here!” Katherine shouts

“Shut up Katherine.” I say then she impatiently paces around inside the tomb, Bonnie finally wakes up,

“Are you okay? You all right?” Stefan asks then she sits up with Stefan's help, Bonnie uses Stefan's arm to stand herself up,

“It didn't work.” She says then she looks into the cave, upset, Stefan holds onto her arms, so she won't fall back down,

“I'm not strong enough. Even with help, I can't do it.” She claims and Jasmine helps me up,

“Ahhh, that's too bad, I'm still hungry.” Katherine says then she grabs Jeremy's shirt and pushes him up against the wall, she extends her fangs and prepares to bite Jeremy's neck, however, Stefan vamp-speeds into the tomb, grabs Jeremy, throws him out, and restrains Katherine against the wall,

“Go!” Stefan shouts then Jeremy falls onto the ground and Bonnie kneels down and wraps her arms around him, we look up at Stefan as Stefan looks back at us, Katherine looks up at Stefan with a smug smile, well crap. Once Bonnie, Jeremy, Jasmine and I exit the tomb, I phone Damon and let him know what has happened, he informs me that Elena and Rose tried to get the attention of Klaus but Elijah stopped anything major from happening, I guess everyone knows now that he can’t be killed by a normal stake, whatever, I am just annoyed at the events that have unfolded today. Me and Jasmine get in my car and I pull out a small mirror, I see the blood so I get out a wipe and wipe it away, I always come prepared in these situations because you never know,

“What you did today was stupid and reckless.” Jasmine says and I sigh,

“I know but I could’ve done the spell, even with the spirits attacking my mind.” I say then Jasmine looks at me,

“You are stronger than any witch I’ve ever met and yes maybe you could have done the spell, but I couldn’t take that risk. I can’t lose you Lily, you are too important.” I can hear that she is starting to well up, so I turn her and take her hand,

“You are never going to lose me, I will always be here. I promise.” I assure her and she smiles at me,

“Okay.” She says and I wipe away her tears, then abruptly my phone starts ringing,

“Sorry.” I say as I get it out,

“That’s alright, who is it?”

“Tyler.”

“Is that the werewolf who has recently triggered his curse?”

“Yes.”

“Then answer it, it is going to be important.” She says and I answer the phone,

“Hey Tyler, what’s up?” I ask

_“Lily I need you help, I am freaking out. I got Mason’s journal like you said and it has completely freaked me out.”_

“Tyler, slow down. Alright, I’ll come to you, where are you?”

_“At Caroline’s.”_

“Okay, I won’t be long.” I say then I hang up, I turn on the car and we head to Caroline’s.

It doesn’t take us long to get to Caroline’s as it is the evening and not many people are out and about, I park the car before we go up and knock on the door. Caroline answers it and sees Jasmine,

“Who are you?” Caroline asks

“A friend.” I assure her and she nods, she opens the door and I walk through but Jasmine stops, oh crap right Sheriff Forbes has to invite her in,

“Oh sorry, I would invite you in but…” Caroline trails off,

“It’s okay, I’ll wait in the car.” Jasmine says and I nod, she goes back to the car and I head to the living room where Tyler is, he is nervously bouncing his leg but when he sees me, he immediately stands up,

“Lily, thank god. I am freaking out. Is what it says in the journal true?” He asks

“Let’s sit down.” I say and he nods, we go and sit on the sofa before I continue,

“I understand you are freaking but I need you to listen to me, okay?” He nods “Yes, what it says in the journal is true, the reason it is called a curse is because when you transform you break every bone in your body in order to shift into a wolf. However, with that said, it only hurts more when you try to resist the change, that is the problem I had with Mason, and most wolves, when you focus more on the pain the longer it takes. But there is a benefit to all of this.”

“What possible benefit could there be to breaking every bone in my body?” He asks

“When you have transformed and are running through the woods under a full moon, you feel magnificent. It is the best feeling in the world. I understand this is scary for you, but you have to trust that I am going to help you and make sure you get through this. The first transformation is the worst one but once that is over, it will become a lot easier.” I reply

“I do trust you, not only am I worried about the pain I am worried that I might hurt someone.” He says

“That’s understandable, when you have shifted you no longer have control of your actions. I do though so I will transform with you and make sure that doesn’t happen. If it makes you more comfortable we can go somewhere that is more isolated, like the Lockwood cellar.” I suggest

“Yeah, I think that would be better. Caroline, will you be there?” He asks

“Of course.” She replies with a smile, he smiles back at her, I can see that there is something there which causes a pang of jealousy, I developed feelings for Caroline the last time I was in Mystic Falls, but I wasn’t expecting them to still be here, it doesn’t matter though as I have my eye on Elijah and apparently Caroline might have hers on Tyler,

“I’ll bring Jasmine. She’s a friend that has come to help, she has experience in helping werewolves transitioning so you are in good hands. She is a vampire like Caroline.” I say

“Oh okay, I think I could use all the help.” He says and I pat him on the shoulder,

“You will be fine Tyler.” I say and he nods,

“Thank you, Lily.” He says

“Of course, werewolves protect their own.” I say then he smiles, after talking for a little while longer I head on out back to the car and Jasmine. I enter the car and smile at her,

“All sorted?” She asks

“Yeah. Now we just have to get through the full moon.” I reply

“I’m sure it will be a piece of cake.”

“Maybe, but I have a feeling that he is going to have a hard first transformation. Alright then, home?” She nods in response and we head off back home.

Luckily, we get home quickly, I park the car and we head inside, before we get a chance to sit down and relax, my phone starts to ring again, it’s Adriana, I answer it,

“Hiya, Adriana.”

_“Hi Lily, hope you are alright we felt something today.”_

“Oh yeah, it is just the spirits playing up. They are being aggressive.”

_“Oh well, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, we found the site of the dead witches you wanted.”_

“Really? That is fast work, well done.”

 _“Thank you, I have texted the address.”_ Then my phone pings,

“I’ve just got it, thank you.”

_“Your welcome, is there anything else you wanted?”_

“Actually, there is something that I wanted to talk to you about.”

_“What is it?”_

“Well for the last couple of days I have been thinking, I have been distracted from the coven and the pack and that isn’t fair, and I know it is not going to change anytime soon. So, I have decided to stand down as Alpha and leader of the coven, you are now the Alpha.”

_“Are you sure? This is a big decision. We are happy with you as our Alpha, we couldn’t wish for a better one.”_

“Thank you, that is sweet of you to say. But I have made my decision, it is not fair on any of you. You are all free to do anything you want, you can stay here or leave, explore the world.”

_“Okay, it is your decision. I think we will stay here for a while but will move on, and go and help people like us, outcasts.”_

“I think that is amazing and I hope you achieve in your mission.”

_“It has been amazing having you as an Alpha.”_

“It has been a pleasure to have all of you in my life, I wish all of you happiness in the days to come.”

_“And we wish the same for you… Goodbye Lily.”_

“Goodbye Adriana, I hope we can meet again.” I say then she hangs up the phone, I can feel tears starting to form, that was a hard decision, we have been together for a couple of years now but I can’t put them first at the moment, which is the point of being an Alpha, to always put your pack first, I couldn’t do that so I had to let them go. Jasmine comes over and hugs me from behind,

“You okay?” She asks

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. It was for the best.” I reply then she squeezes me and I sigh,

“I have got the location of the dead witches that Elijah has been looking for.” I say and Jasmine lets go of me,

“Do you want to go there?” She asks

“Why would I want to do that? They have been trying to get me to leave all day.”

“To get them to stop, if you just explain to them that you are not a threat then they might leave you alone.” And I think about it, it couldn’t hurt to try, the worst they’ll do is kill me,

“Okay, let’s go.” I say then we head to the location of the dead witches.

We arrive and head into the old, abandoned mansion, which was built over the site some years before. We enter the building and I immediately feel the spirits wanting to attack,

“I just want to talk. Please.” I say then it calms down, I head deeper into the mansion with Jasmine close behind and a door opens, it appears to lead to a basement, we head down and into a room with wooden flooring and shelves full of jars, the door closes behind us and I set up a bunch of candles around the room that were on the shelves, I sit down crossed legged in the middle of the room and take a deep breath,

“I have come here to talk and explain how I am not a threat to anyone.” I state and the candles light,

 _“We have seen inside your mind you will bring darkness.”_ They response

“You had a peek into my mind, and you saw Klaus Mikaelson. I have been dreaming of him for years and I do not know why, he is already coming regardless if I was here or not. I am not a threat to you or anyone for that matter.” I say

 _“Why is he coming?”_ They ask

“For the doppelgänger, for Elena. He wants to break the curse that was placed on him. I do not want that though because then Elena, one of my closest friends will die.” I reply

 _“How can we trust you?”_ They ask

“If you grant me permission, I will open my mind to you all and you can see for yourselves, my life and you will be able to see I am no threat.” I reply

 _“We grant your request.”_ They say then I close my eyes and open my mind to them, a flash of light appears and I see all of my memories pass across my eyes, I collapse backwards but Jasmine catches me before I hit my head. When the process has finished, I open my eyes and sit back up with the help of Jasmine,

 _“We can see you have faced hardship in your lifetime, we will not come after you anymore. We can see you are no threat. When you call on us, we will help.”_ They say

“Thank you.” I say, me and Jasmine smile at each other, she helps me up and we head back to the car, then we head back home.

Once we arrive back at home, Jasmine gets her suitcase out of her car and we head inside, I lock the door behind us and I head upstairs to get changed, while Jasmine gets changed somewhere else. I get changed into a dark grey ribbed pyjama vest and grey lace, jersey pyjama bottoms, I place my other clothes into the wash basket and head back downstairs, I go into the kitchen where Jasmine is vamp speeding around cooking dinner, it appears we are having fajitas, I sit at the island and see that there is bourbon ready for me, I smile,

“I thought you might appreciate some alcohol after today.” She says

“You are correct, thank you. And thank you for making dinner as well.” I say

“Well you haven’t eaten much today so I thought I make you something to keep you going. Go and sit on the sofa, find something for us to watch and I shall bring the food over, it shouldn’t be long.” She says and I nod, I can’t be bothered to argue with her so I take my drink and head to the sofa, once I sit I turn on the TV and just pick a random movie that is playing to watch, I take a big gulp of my drink when Jasmine comes over with food, I take my plate from her and we watch the movie. It doesn’t take us long to finish our food and I can feel myself getting tired, I snuggle up to Jasmine and gently fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	11. By the Light of the Monn

It is the night of the full moon and the night of Tyler’s first transformation, everything is in place ready and hopefully it will go smoothly tonight, and for Tyler’s sake quickly.

Jasmine flips me over on the ground and I use that momentum to roll back onto my feet, Jasmine and I thought it would be a good idea to train with each other outside for some reason, as I have a perfectly good gym in the basement for this purpose but she insisted as it is more “authentic”. We circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move, I go to punch her, but she grabs my wrist and uses it to twist my arm around my back,

“Rookie move.” She says and I laugh,

“Actually, I have you exactly where I want you.” I say

“ _Dimiterre_ ” She flies over me and lands on her back, I flip and pin her down,

“That’s cheating.” She claims

“No, it is being resourceful.” I smile and she uses her vampire speed to flip us over then she pins me,

“See resourceful.” I say and she chuckles, while she is distracted I kick her off of me and go to punch her once again, but she manages to block and goes to punch me, I dodge her attack and I do a cartwheel, I pick up the two short staffs that I placed out of the way for this, Jasmine does the same and we come back to each other. She starts attacking and I block every attack then I attack her, she blocks but I start pushing and she starts to lower, soon she is on her knees and I am using every ounce of my strength to do this, I can tell that she is not using hers but she uses her leg to trip me up then once again pins me,

“You are a worthy opponent, Lily Claire, but you need to remember to be aware of all that is going on around you. As it can mean-” I cut her off before she has a chance to finish,

“As it can mean life or death. I know, I know. I am just distracted about tonight.” Jasmine sits next to me and I sit up,

“I know you are, and you don’t have to worry, it will be fine.” She says

“I know it should be but just in case something goes wrong; can you promise me that you will get Caroline and yourself out? As I don’t want either of you getting bit, it would be inconvenient, and I don’t want something worse to happen like Tyler ripping either of you apart.”

“I promise. Besides, if one of us gets bit you can just heal us, and we’ll be fine.” This causes me to look at her,

“Well could you not, as I don’t want everyone to know that my blood can heal vampires of a werewolf bite, otherwise vampires will start hunting me, if it comes to it and someone that I know and is close to gets bit then I will reveal my secret but at the moment I would rather not.” I say and she nods, we get up and start to head back in the house in order to get ready for later,

“Did you ever figure out why your blood cures werewolf bites?” She asks

“No, I didn’t. No matter how hard I looked for answers there was nothing to tell me why this was as there has never been a cure before.” I reply as I open the door for us,

“I thought maybe it was because I am a hybrid, a rare one, but no one else has this ability.” I continue we go into the house and I close the door behind us, we head towards the kitchen in order to get a drink,

“I’m sure eventually you’ll find out why.” She says

“Maybe, but I don’t think I care anymore. I’ve just accepted the fact I am unique.” I smile at my statement and I pass Jasmine a water out of the fridge then I get out one for myself, we both drink from our bottles until they are empty, we chuck our bottles in recycling,

“Have you heard anything from Elijah?” She asks

“We might have been texting each other.” I reply

“Oh really?” She raises an eyebrow “What about?”

“Oh, nothing much. Life mostly, as I know a lot about his time in New Orleans, I was curious about everything else and he wanted to know about my life, so I told him about my life. But you know just stuff.”

“Wow you must really like him. I haven’t known you to trust anyone this quickly except me.” She points out

“I feel like I can just talk to him, you know?” She smiles and nods,

“I do. But, that can’t all you been talking about.”

“Nothing exciting I’m afraid.” I claim

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She says then she vamp speeds away up the stairs,

“Jasmine!” I shout and I realise where she has gone, she has gone to get my phone from my room, I quickly spirit up to my room to see Jasmine on my bed reading my phone,

“Give it back.” I warn her

“Why did you put; “Sorry about last night, Jasmine convinced me to get drunk and when that happens, I lose all self-control”?” She asks and my eyes widen, I go to take it off her, but she stands up and lifts the phone over her head, she is quite a bit taller than me so I can’t reach it,

“Well?” She asks

“It doesn’t matter, nothing happened.” She laughs,

“You’ve gone red.” She points out and I notice my body temperature has risen as I don’t want her to read what happened between me and Elijah last night,

“Give me the phone.”

“Tell me what happened, and I’ll give it back. Otherwise I will read it anyway out loud.” I sigh,

“Fine.” I say and she smiles, she hands me the phone and I chuck it back onto my bed, I sit down and she sits next to me,

“So?” She asks

“Right you can’t tell anyone because I am super embarrassed and though Elijah said he enjoyed it, and that I shouldn’t be embarrassed I still am, okay?”

“Okay, I promise that I won’t tell anyone.” I take a deep breath,

“Right so last night after we got super drunk and we were talking about our sex stories, and we imagined what it would be like with people we know but wouldn’t have sex with.” I remind her,

“Yeah?” She asks confused,

“Well as you know I have been thinking about Elijah in that way a lot recently, and being drunk and having no self-control…” I trail off and she gasps,

“Did you sext Elijah last night?” She asks and I cover my face in embarrassment,

“Yes, I did.” I say while still covering my face and Jasmine bursts out laughing, so I hit her on the leg,

“It’s not funny.” I say

“It’s gets worse.” I continue and she calms herself down to hear the rest of the story, once she is ready, I continue,

“After you fell asleep, it might have got to the point where I called him, and we totally had phone sex.”

“Lily, oh my god. How drunk was you?” She asks

“Drunk enough to do it but not drunk enough to not know what I was doing.” I reply and I groan in embarrassment then I fall backwards onto the bed,

“How was it?” She asks

“Fucking amazing.” She lays next to me,

“Then why are you embarrassed?”

“Because I haven’t been talking to him for long and I can see this going somewhere, I don’t want to mess this up by being well let’s be honest a bit slutty.” I clarify and she chuckles,

“That’s sweet, but don’t worry about messing it up because you never could, you are amazing, and he knows that otherwise why would he ask for your life story?”

“That’s true, thank you, you always know what to say.”

“Well I am brilliant like that.” We both laugh at that, we sit up,

“I am going to make a decision for the both of us, I am going to leave and go live in a hotel while we stay here, so after we help Tyler tonight you will invite Elijah over and you will spend time together in real life and not just over a screen.” She says

“Are you sure?” I ask

“Yes, I don’t really want to come in and see you two having sex.” I laugh and I nod,

“Okay.” I say

“Right should we get ready?” I nod and she gets off of the bed then helps me up, Jasmine goes off to get changed and I pick up my phone, I bring up mine and Elijah’s messages and bite my lip remembering last night, I text him,

**Me:**

Hey xx

It doesn’t take him long to message back,

**Elijah:**

Hello Lily, how are you? Xx

**Me:**

I’m great, how about you? Xx

**Elijah:**

I’m glad, I’m great too xx

**Me:**

I was wondering, are you free tonight? Xx

**Elijah:**

I have some things I have to do, but after I am free xx

**Me:**

Do you want to come over tonight? I have to help Tyler first, but I’ll be free after that xx

**Elijah:**

I would love that, let me know when you finished? Xx

**Me:**

Yeah. See you tonight xx

**Elijah:**

See you tonight, Lily xx

I put my phone to my lips and I smile, I stay like that for a while before I put my phone on charge and head into my walk in wardrobe to get a simple white dress with spaghetti straps, so it is easy to get it on and off, there is no point in having a shower at the moment as I am just going to get messy later so I think I’ll just have a sink wash to make sure I’m less sweaty than I am, I do that then get ready which doesn’t take long and I decide to keep my hair down. Once I am ready, I get my phone and I head downstairs, Jasmine has changed into jeans and a top with a leather jacket and boots,

“Ready?” She asks and I nod, she puts on a backpack while I put my phone in my bag,

“What’s in the backpack?” I ask as we leave the house and head to the car,

“Just some stuff, water, snacks, a couple of blood bags.” She replies and I nod, we might need that stuff as I have a feeling it is going to be a long night. Once we are in the car with seatbelts on, we head to the old Lockwood cellar.

()()()()()()

We arrive at the Lockwood cellar and it looks like Caroline and Tyler have just got here too, as they have just gotten out of the car, we do the same

“Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's whole thing?” Caroline asks

“Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called.” Tyler replies

“I'm sure he's okay.” Caroline assures him

“Yeah, anyway...let's do this.” Tyler says as he goes in, Caroline shoots me a look and I look at her confused, we all head in after Tyler and go into one of the rooms,

“What was that about?” I ask

“This girl showed up looking for Mason, apparently Mason didn’t go back to Florida.” Caroline replies

“Well that is not out of the ordinary for Mason.” I point out

“She seemed really worried.” Tyler says

“Well I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point.” I assure him and he quickly smiles before getting chains out of his bag,

“Tell me you brought the instruction manual.” Caroline says

“Tell me you brought the wolfsbane.” Tyler retorts

“Yes. Not an easy herb to find. This is it.” Caroline states and Tyler goes to take it from her,

“Tyler don’t!” I shout but it is too late as he touches it and his skin burns, he yelps and draws in his breath,

“That’s why you shouldn’t touch it.” I say

“I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there.” Tyler says and Caroline mixes the wolfsbane in the water,

“The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds.” Tyler says while slightly pulling on the chains,

“Is that more than a werewolf can pull?” Caroline asks

“I have no idea. Lily?” He asks while looking at me,

“It depends on the wolf. It depends on size, usually bigger the wolf the more strength they have, and age can also be a factor, as you are young and are yet to reach your prime you won’t necessarily be as strong.” I reply and he nods, Jasmine makes herself comfortable, me and Caroline follow suit, we all stay in silence until Caroline can’t stand it,

“Hey Tyler, how are you doing?” She asks

“Still human.” He replies then he takes off his shirt and turns away,

“Oh my god, you're not gonna get naked, are you?” Caroline asks

“It's elastic. What should I wear? I don't think it's like The Hulk, where I get to keep my pants.” Tyler replies then Caroline blushes and looks away,

“That’s true, unfortunately when you turn it generally rips your close, so if you are able to the best idea is to get naked then you have some after or at least make sure you have spare ones. I couldn’t tell you how many times I have turned and had to wonder around hoping to find some clothes.” I say while chuckling,

“How many times have you turned?” Caroline asks and I exhale loudly trying to think,

“I have no idea. Erm…well I activated my curse when I was 15 on a full moon so that is 1 and didn’t use my magic to make it so I can change at will until I was 16 so at least 10 at the point. After that I’ve changed a lot as it is a good stress reliever, just being able to run through the woods with the wind in your fur.” I reply

“You can change at will?” Tyler asks and immediately I know what he wants,

“Yes, I made a spell which allows a wolf to turn at will but I’m sorry Tyler it is bond to my bloodline, so I am only able to that spell for wolves I am related to. However, I know of a spell that you place onto a ring that allows the same thing.” He looks hopeful “But the stone that is require is rare and I’m not entirely sure where you can find it and I do not have the original spell, but I will attempt to find these things for you because this isn’t for everyone, not every person with the wolf gene likes being one, so I will do that for you. And when I find them, I will offer it to you, and you can decide then whether you want it or not.” I promise then he comes over and hugs me, I hug him back,

“Thank you.” He whispers in my ear

“That’s alright. Let’s focus on getting through tonight.” I say and he nods, he sits on the floor waiting for his fate,

“Jasmine why don’t you tell us about yourself?” Caroline asks in order to avoid silence,

“Well as you are both aware, I am vampire like Caroline, I am over 700 years old and I hunt vampires who are evil.” She replies

“What you hunt vampires like us?” Caroline asks

“No not like us. Vampires who are pure evil, like ones who used to be serial killers for example. Only ones that would expose us because the world cannot handle knowing the supernatural walk among them.” Jasmine replies

“She taught me how to fight.” I say and Jasmine smiles at me,

“How long have you known each other?” Tyler asks

“About 3 years now, she saved me from a vampire who attempted to kill me. The rest is history.” I reply

“Do you know other vampires, Lily?” Tyler asks

“Yes, I know loads of vampires. New Orleans, where I grew up, is a supernatural hotspot and I grew up with werewolves, vampires, witches and humans. Some of those vampires I consider family because yes there are bad vampires, but there are also vampires who have their humanity and are amazing. Plus, vampire sex is the best.” I say and we all chuckle before silence falls over us.  
()()()()()()

It has been a few hours now, we have had a few conversations now and there but silence always returns as we are waiting for the transformation. The full moon can be seen in the sky now and Tyler has wrapped chains around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave,

“What time is it?” He asks

“Almost eight. What time does the moon crest or whatever?” Caroline asks

“Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex.” Tyler replies

“Does it say how long you'll actually be a wolf?” She asks

“A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less.” He replies and he tries to sit down next to her, but he can't because of the chains, he takes the bottle with the wolfsbane,

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Caroline asks

“Yeah. Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free.” He replies the he starts to drink,

“Tyler...” I say before he drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomiting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs, Caroline gets closer to him and touches his back,

“No.” Tyler warns

“Shhh...” Caroline attempts to calm him,

“Don't! Don't!” He shouts then they look at each other,

“I'm sorry.” He says then she runs her hand over his head, Jasmine and I give each other a knowing look, they have feelings for each other and that might get Tyler through tonight.

Not much time passes before Tyler is in writhing in pain, he tries to remove the chain, but Caroline is there, trying to comfort him,

“Hey. Tyler. Tyler.” She whispers and he starts cry,

“I'm burning up. It burns!” He shouts

“I know. Just breathe through this, okay?” She asks

“I'm trying. You should go. You should leave.” He tells her

“Not yet.” Caroline claims then he screams as his bones are breaking, Caroline screams too and he cries, I motion to Jasmine to go to Caroline, I crouch next to Tyler,

“It hurts. It hurts.” He says and I grab hold off him,

“I know it does, it will do. Now you must listen to me, okay?” I ask as I move his head, so we are looking in each other’s eyes, he nods,

“It is going to hurt no matter what, but you can’t let the pain control you. Focus on the air in your lungs and the ground beneath you. You can get through this, you will get through this.” I say and he nods again, we move so he is on all fours and I am crouching in front of him. I can see that he is trying to do what I said but I can see him struggling,

“It’s okay Tyler, you don’t have to fight it. I am here with you.” I say, Caroline and Jasmine are on the floor next to Tyler, watching him, for different reasons, Caroline as a friend who wants to help and Jasmine to know when she must get Caroline out,

“I want to help but I don't know what to do.” Caroline says

“There's nothing you can do.” Tyler claims then he gets up, his bones and his spine start to break, he screams and Caroline cries,

“Get out!” He shouts

“No!” She shouts back

“Get out! I don't want to hurt you.” He screams

“No! No.” Caroline says then she gets closer to him and she embraces him. Time passes as Tyler stays on the floor, laying quietly, his eyes are closed, and Caroline is with him, still holding him,

“It's okay. You'll fight through it, okay?” She asks then Tyler's limbs start to spasm, more bones break, he screams in pain and Caroline tries to soothe him,

“Leave!” He shouts

“No.” Caroline says

“Just go, please!” Tyler pleads

“No, not yet.” Caroline claims

“Just go!” He shouts

“I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere.” She assures him then suddenly he screams, his bones continue to break, his eyes turn yellow and his fangs come out,

“Jasmine now!” I shout then Jasmine vamp speeds herself and Caroline out of the cellar locking the door behind them, Tyler screams and I quickly get undressed, Tyler's transformation is over. He's a wolf. I quickly transform into a wolf, taking my own advice so it is quick. I look around and I see that Tyler is trying to break the door, I run over and bite him on the leg to divert his attention, this works as he attacks me and attempts to bite me, I dodge his attacks but he pounces on me, I bite his neck harshly, not enough to do any serious damage but enough to make him back off, he does while growling and barking at me, I stand tall and go towards him, he barks and growls become more erratic but I bark back, he attempts to do the same but whines in pain as he stands on his back leg, a gash has formed from where I bit him. It doesn’t take him long to realise that he is not the one in charge, so he submits to me and all is calm.

()()()()()()

After a few hours Tyler is human again and he's lying on the floor, naked. I transform back into human form then get dressed, I sit on the floor exhausted then Caroline and Jasmine come in, Caroline goes over to Tyler while Jasmine comes over to me to check me over,

“Tyler?” Caroline asks

“Caroline.” He replies

“Tyler.” She says then she rushes to his side and puts a jacket over his shoulders,

“You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay.” She says as he is crying,

“No, I'm not.” He says then she embraces him. It seems like forever before Caroline and Tyler try to move, Caroline helps him up and he winces in pain because of his leg,

“What happened?” Caroline asks

“It will heal, in an hour it will be like it never happened but I had to assert dominance so he wouldn’t escape and hurt someone. I don’t enjoy it, but it is necessary.” I reply and Caroline nods, she helps Tyler get dressed before helping him back to the car, me and Jasmine pack up everything then we put Tyler and Caroline’s stuff in the back of their car, I go to the window and Tyler scrolls it down so I can talk to him,

“You did good today. I know it doesn’t feel like it and I imagine you feel pretty alone and scared right now, but please remember you aren’t you have me and you have Caroline.” I say

“Thank you for helping me, I don’t know what would have happened if you weren’t there today.” He says

“You would have been fine, you have her...” I motion to Caroline and they look at each other with a smile “…and you are strong Tyler. Stronger than you realise, just getting through that pain shows that.” I say as I grab his arm and squeeze it in assurance, he smiles as he places his hand on mine,

“What happened when you turned? You said it was a full moon when you activated it.” He says and I sigh,

“I haven’t lived an always happy life. When I was 15, I was kidnapped by this witch and she forced me to kill 15 people on the night of the full moon, the first one activated my curse then she continued to control me so I killed the rest, they were children like me, it was so she could gain more power and when my transformation started, she left me there on my own with their bodies…” I am crying uncontrollably at this point, but I continue “…I was alone and scared, with no one there to help me.” Tyler is still holding my hand and Jasmine is holding me, hugging me, tears are in everyone’s eyes threatening to fall,

“This is why I help wolves who have no one to help them, I don’t want them to be alone like I was because the worst feeling in the world is feeling alone.” I say

“Lily, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” Tyler says before I cut him off,

“It’s okay. You wanted to know and to be honest I should talk about these things more it is not good to keep them bottled up but I’m okay I promise. That was a long time ago and I will do everything in my will power to make sure it doesn’t happen to anyone else. I made a promise to myself to help those in need and I will continue to help you Tyler.” I assure him and he smiles at me,

“Right everyone I think we should all get some rest, it has been a long day.” Jasmine says and we all agree, I tell Tyler and Caroline that I will call them tomorrow and Jasmine and I wave them off before getting in the car, Jasmine opens her backpack and gives me some snacks and a bottle of water, I thank her then eat some of the snacks and drink the water. Once I am finished, I start the car and we head home.

()()()()()()

It doesn’t take long to get back, when reach the house I park the car and we go into the house. Once in Jasmine vamp speeds upstairs and comes back with her suitcase,

“Are you going already?” I ask

“Yeah otherwise I might not get somewhere, and besides you have to call Elijah to invite him over.” I chuckle,

“Okay, just message me when you have found somewhere and call me tomorrow please.” I say as I hug her,

“I promise. I would’ve called you anyway tomorrow for all the juicy details.” She says and we laugh, after a while she pulls away and grabs her suitcase, we head over to the door and I open it for her,

“Alright be safe.” I say as she goes towards her car,

“I always am.” She retorts then she put her suitcase in the back of the car and gets in, we wave at each other as she drives off and I sigh before closing the door, I decide it is probably best to have some real food before calling Elijah as I am starving, I go over to my fridge and pull out just a microwave meal for one, I put it in the microwave for the correct amount of time then just watch it spin, once it is finished I get it out, put it on a plate and get a fork before heading to my dining room table and eating it. It doesn’t take me long to finish it, I pull out my phone and get up Elijah’s number, my heart starts beating faster as I get excited, I press call and wait for him to answer, after a few beeps he answers,

_“Hello Lily.”_ He says and it sends a shiver down my body,

“Hello Elijah, how are you?” I ask

_“Very well, I had a productive day. How are you?”_

“I’m good, just exhausted but looking forward to seeing you. If you are still able to?”

_“Of course, I shall come over now. I won’t be long, see you soon Liliana.”_ Liliana is my full name and I hated it until it just came out of his mouth,

“See you soon, Elijah.” I say then I hang up the phone, I bite my lip before cleaning up, I quickly run up the stairs so I can have a shower, I put my phone on charge then I get undressed and throw my clothes in the hamper before having a quick shower, when I say quick I mean lightening fast, I get dry myself and get dressed in a red ruffle lace cold shoulder cocktail dress, and I have a matching red lace lingerie set on underneath, I sit at my dressing table and do my hair first, I curl it then I put it up in a high ponytail clipping it in with my favourite clip, it is a butterfly clip which has a pin that goes through it to keep my hair up, next my makeup, I put on a little bit of mascara and blush before I put on my red lipstick, I check myself over in the mirror and smile, god I look hot, I find a pair of red leather high heels and put them on, thank goodness they give me some height as I am very aware that I am short, I head downstairs and make sure everything is perfect, I sit on the sofa and wait for Elijah to arrive, I turn on the TV and mindlessly surf through channels.

Soon enough I hear a knock at the door, I turn off the TV and make sure everything is in place before heading to the door, I open it to see Elijah with a smile on his face, I smile back and quickly scan his body before looking into his eyes,

“Good evening, Elijah.” I say

“Good evening, Liliana.”

“You know I hate that name.”

“I know, but I think it is a beautiful name.” I chuckle,

“Would you like to come in?”

“I would, if you permit me.”

“Please come in.” I open the door wider for him and he enters, I close the door behind him and I lock it before turning around to face him,

“So, how was your day?” I ask

“Productive, I made a deal with Elena Gilbert.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve agreed to protect all of her loved ones and released Stefan from the tomb underneath the old Fell Church, in exchange she has agreed to participate in the sacrifice.” I think my face gives me away as I am not sure I am comfortable with Elena dying, he cups my face and continues,

“Don’t worry I have a way to bring her back to life and she will still be human.”

“How?”

“When Katerina was supposed to do this, I had witches create an elixir, to do just that. I have it in my possession, so when the day comes Elena will drink the elixir and after she dies she will be brought back to life.”

“Thank you, I don’t know what anyone would have done if there wasn’t a way to save her.” I say as I squeeze his hand,

“How was your day?” He asks while pulling away, I sigh at the loss of contact,

“Tiring but helpful. We helped Tyler through his transformation, and he didn’t escape which is good, he asked what happened when I first turned, and I told him.”

“That must have been hard for you, I remember you saying to me you don’t like talking about your past except for the good parts.” He points out

“It is true, and it was hard, but also freeing and I realised that I shouldn’t keep all of it bottled up because that’s how you lose control. So, I have decided to make a promise to myself.”

“I agree, what are you going to promise?”

“I promise that from now on I will always be honest about my feelings, so whenever someone asks me how I am, I will be honest and tell them.”

“I think that is an excellent promise. Now what is it you would like to do?” I go up to him and put my hands on his chest and I notice his breath becomes shallow and his jaw tightens, I smile then I whisper into his ear,

“How about a tour of the house?” He chuckles and grabs hold of my hands,

“That would be lovely.” Then I realise something,

“Oh! I’m so sorry I haven’t offered you anything to drink.”

“That’s alright I’m not thirsty.” He states

“Okay, I think it would be best to start downstairs and work our way up.” I whisper and he nods, I take his hand and intertwine our fingers, I lead him downstairs into basement, I sway hips side to side giving him a show and he tightens his grip which makes me smile, we reach the bottom and I lead him into the first room,

“This is where all the alcohol is kept, I have a wide selection as you can see.” We walk around the room still holding hands “I have things from all over the world, from where I’ve travelled.”

“What are you partial too?” He asks

“I’m a bourbon girl myself, what about you?”

“I’m the same, you can’t beat a nice glass of bourbon.” I lead him out the room and head into the next one, when the door opens it reveals a library of different books,

“Are these…” He asks while looking around the room,

“Grimoires, yes. I collect them, I am fascinated by them, I love discovering spells that witches have created even if it is simple ones like being able to find a pen…” I stop talking as I look over and see Elijah looking at me with a smile on his face,

“What?” I ask

“Forgive me, I couldn’t help but stare. You are beautiful, even more so when your face lights up talking about something you love.” I blush and giggle,

“You’re not so bad yourself.” He chuckles and I lead him out of the room, we go into the next room which is my gym.

Me and Elijah enter my gym,

"And this is my gym." I say

"Why do you have a gym?"

"Why not?" He chuckles

"Fair point."

"The reason I have one is to train." I say then he raises his eyebrow intrigued, he lets go of my hand to look around the room more thoroughly,

"Train for what?"

"To be the best fighter and so I can defend the people I love." He nods then he takes off his jacket,

"Well let's see if you can beat me." He says

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, let's see if you can take down an Original, if you can then you can beat anyone."

"Alright then.” I say then I go and take off my heals as he undoes the buttons on the end of his shirt sleeves, he rolls up his sleeves to about his elbows and he takes off his shoes, I notice my breath has become shallower as I stare at Elijah, he looks at me ready and I nod, we stand opposite each other ready to fight waiting to see who is going to make the first move then I start laughing, he tries to grab me, but I move,

"They always fall for that old trick." I say then he chuckles,

"This is how it's going to be? Alright then, you want to play dirty. I can play dirty." I laugh,

"Bring it on." He smiles, I rush over to him and start punching but he dodges my every attack, at one point he grabs my arm and he pulls me against him, he grabs onto my waist so I'm right against his chest , I look up at him and he leans in to kiss me, I take this opportunity to break the back of his knees, he falls back and he takes me with him, I'm on top of him,

"That wasn't very nice." He says

"You wanted me to play dirty so I'm playing dirty." He sits up so I sit up too, I'm straddling him and his arms are around my waist still so I'm locked in place, since I can't do anything else I look into his eyes, damn he is hot, I put my hands on either side of his face and I place a small, soft kiss on his lips, when I pull away I bite my lip and he moves one arm, keeping one arm in place so I still can't move, he places his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in for another kiss, I respond quickly, I put my hands at the back of his neck and I deepen the kiss, he nibbles on my bottom lip and I open my mouth, his tongue darts inside my mouth and our tongues fight for dominance, he wins for now, he lifts us up and vamp speeds us to the wall, he presses me against the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist, I move my hands down and I open his shirt, he stops kissing me but then he starts kissing my neck, I push him off of me and I push him against the wall,

"If you really want this to happen then follow me." I say then I leave the gym and I go all the way upstairs to my bedroom, I look behind me to see if Elijah followed me I don't see him maybe he didn't want me after all, all of sudden I feel arms around my waist,

"You came." I say

"Of course, I did." He whispers into my ear then he starts kissing my neck again, I stop him, and I turn around,

"Are you sure? Because if we do this there is no going back."

"I'm sure, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." I reply then we both smile, I grab him and I push him onto the bed, I climb on top of him I crash my lips onto his and he responds quickly, he nibbles my bottom lip again and I open my mouth, he darts his tongue inside my mouth and we fight for dominance again, this time I win, his hands start to travel up under my dress, I sit up and I take it off, he smiles at my underwear underneath before I could lay back down on top of him he sits up so I push off the rest of his shirt off of him and he starts to kiss my neck, I moan, he flips us over so I'm on my back now and he is on top of me then I laugh,

"What's so funny?" He asks

"The fact you think that you are going to stay on top."

"You think I'm not?"

"I know you are not."

"Really?" I nod,

"We'll see." He says then I laugh, he crashes his lips back onto mine and his hands to move down to my breasts, he cups them through the fabric before ripping off my bra,

“Hey, I liked that bra.” I say then he grinds his crotch against mine which makes me whimper,

“I don’t care. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I have been fascinated by you and you wanted to get to know you and since last night…” He continues to grind against me which brings out string of moans “…when you called me, saying that you needed me. It took every ounce of my self-control to not come over here and take you in every way.” His eyes are no longer chocolate brown but completely black with desire and lust, I move to his ear and whisper,

“Why didn’t you?” He groans

“Because it wouldn’t have been gentleman like.” I look directly into his eyes,

“Well maybe I don’t want a gentleman.” I say then I bite his earlobe and he groans,

“As you wish.” He crashes his lips back onto mine with more force, this knocks the air out of my lungs, he moves down to my neck and he sucks and nips at my skin, leaving his mark, he moves his mouth onto one of my nipples and starts to play with it with his tongue, one of his hands to my other breast and starts playing with the other nipple, I moan and he smiles against my skin, after a couples minutes he switches nipples while dragging his tongue across my breasts, I moan louder this time, he moves his other hand to my underwear then suddenly he enters a finger to me, I moan and he chuckles,

“You like that don't you? You dirty little minx.” He says as he enters another finger inside of me and he starts pumping them in and out, I moan loudly, as he is doing this, he pulls down my underwear, I move against his fingers so there is more friction,

“Elijah!” I shout

“Yes, shout my name.” He says, I’m so close then he removes his fingers,

“What?” I ask then I feel his breath against my core, he looks at me before giving my clit a lick then he darts his tongue inside me and his thumb rubs rough figure eights on my clit, my back arches as my moans become more erratic and louder. After what is feels like hours of pleasure but in reality only a few minutes, I scream his name over and over as my high hits me in waves, he laps up all my juices and once my breathing has calmed he kisses me again with more passion, I move my hands down to his belt and I undo do it, I undo his trousers and pull them and his underwear down, I push him down and I climb on top of him as I carry on kissing him, as I climb on top of him I lower myself onto his hard member, we both groan into the kiss, once we get used to each other I start moving at a slow rhythmic pace, we both start to moan, he wraps his arms around my back and starts to move me faster, he vamp speeds us to the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist as he pounds into me, I start screaming in pleasure as I have the second orgasm of the night,

“Elijah! Keep going! Don't stop!” I shout then he starts going faster and faster, he starts to growl loudly and I carry on moaning, I bite into his neck and start drinking his blood, he groans and after a while I stop drinking his blood,

“Drink from me. My blood will heal you from the werewolf bite. I know it can't kill you, but we don't want you being delirious now, do we?” I ask

“What do you mean it will heal me?”

“Well currently in the world my blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite.” I reply as I carry on moaning, I look at his face and I nod at him, his vampire features come out and he bites my neck then he starts to drink my blood, I groan and he starts pounding into me even harder, my nails dig into him as I go into my third orgasm, eventually he retracts his fangs and he licks all blood which is around the wound, he starts to growl and pant and I do as well, he vamp speeds us back to the bed with him on top and he goes deeper inside of me, I scream loudly and this is why I'm glad that I don't have neighbours, I flip us over so I’m on top and I start going even faster, he puts his arms around my back again and after a few minutes of really hard fucking we both go into orgasm, I ride out our orgasms and I lay on top of him then I place a quick kiss on his lips,

“That was incredible.” I say then I lay next to him,

“Indeed, but that wasn't a one-time thing, was it?”

“No of course not. After that…definitely not. On that day we met you weren’t the only one who was intrigued, obviously I knew who you were, but I still wanted to know you, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I want this to go somewhere, I want to be with you if you’ll have me.” I confess then he pulls me in for a kiss, it is soft and quick,

“Of course, I want this to go somewhere too.” We smile at each other, I look at my clock it is gone midnight,

“Do you want some ice cream?” I ask and he laughs,

“Sure, but don’t you think it is a bit late?”

“If we’re not meant to have midnight snacks, why is there a light in the fridge?” We move from the bed he puts on his boxers and I put on his shirt, I button up the shirt, not all the way though, his eyes scan me up and down and I do a pose for him which makes him chuckle, we head downstairs to the kitchen and I get out a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, I get out a spoon and get on the counter, I get out a piece of ice cream and the spoon heads towards Elijah’s mouth, he eats the ice cream but a bit ends up on his chin so I use my thumb to wipe it off and place my thumb in my mouth, his eyes watching my movements, I let out my thumb with a plop,

“What are you thinking?” I ask

“I’m thinking about how beautiful you are, your angelic features.” I blush “But then I look into your eyes and I see nothing but mischief with a hint of innocence. Eyes I could get lost in…” He moves in and kisses me, I put the ice cream down and tangle my fingers in his hair, he moves in between my legs, I can taste the ice cream, he tangles his hands in my hair and we stay like that for long time before I pull away to breathe,

“God you’re amazing and I would love so much to go for round two, but I think I might fall asleep as I am exhausted.” I say

“That’s alright, hold on.” He says then he puts the ice cream back in the freezer and lifts me up bridal style, I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle into his chest, we go back upstairs and he gently places me on the bed, I get under the covers and Elijah joins me, we lay facing each other, I place my hand on his cheek gently stroking it,

“You are so handsome.” I say then I let out a big yawn which makes Elijah chuckle, he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his chest, his smell surrounds me, the smell of old books and cinnamon, old combination but intoxicating, I feel his heartbeat, it is slightly fast but soon calms as he relaxes and soon drift off in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
